THE WILD ONE
by Hyurien92
Summary: Ketika perasaan itu datang disaat yang tidak tepat, apakah yang akan mereka pilih? Cinta? Ataukah mempertahankan eksistensi yang ada? CHANBAEK
1. Chapter 1

Hyurien92

Present

...

THE WILD ONE

Chapter 1

…

Louise Byun

Nicholas Park

Edward Oh

Dominic Zhang

Mattheo Kim

…

Support

Valentino Garavani(OC)

…

Genre : Romance, Crime

Rate ; M

Warning : Boys Love/Shounen ai

…

Cast akan bertambah sesuai jalannya cerita

Note : disini aku menggunakan dua nama untuk setiap cast, harap pahami situasi saat aku menggunakan nama asli ataupun nama western mereka.

…

Summary

Ketika perasaan itu datang disaat yang tidak tepat, apakah yang akan mereka pilih? Cinta? Ataukah mempertahankan eksistensi yang ada?

…

.

.

Sorotan kamera nampak mendominasi ruangan bernuansa putih itu. Beberapa model yang berjalan diatas _catwalk_ pun terus berlenggak-lenggok memamerkan busana yang melekat ditubuh molek mereka. Ajang _fashion show_ seperti ini sering diselenggarakan di kota Milan, Italia. Sebagai wadah apresiai bagi mereka yang berkecimpung didunia fashion terutama fashion design.

Dari sekian banyak designer yang hadir ada satu designer yang jadi sorotan dunia. Dia adalah Valentino Garavani, pria paruh baya kelahiran Voghera Italia, 85 tahun silam. Begitu banyak hasil karya yang telah dihasilkan oleh tangan dingin pria itu. Diantaranya tas, sepatu bahkan pakaian yang tentu harganya tidak murah.

Kehadiran Valentino tentu sangat dinanti-nanti oleh para pecintanya, Pasalnya lelaki itu baru saja kembali dari masa liburannya berkeliling dunia satu tahun lalu. membuat lelaki yang akrab disapa Val itu absen dalam setiap pagelaran busana yang sering diselenggarakan di berbagai belahan dunia.

Lambaian tangan serta senyum merekah di berikan Valentino diakhir acara sebagai ungkapan terima kasih atas sambutan yang diberikan kepadanya. Pun begitu dengan para model yang telah bersedia memarkan hasil karyanya. Tentu pria paruh baya itu tidak menyangka bahwa kehadirannya selalu di tunggu oleh para pecintanya, pasalnya beberapa tahun lalu Valentino memutuskan untuk berhenti berkecimpung didunia fashion dan memilih untuk menikmati hari tuanya. Namun, berkat bujukan para kerabat bahkan para model kesayangannya akhirnya pria itu memutuskan akan terus berkarya.

"Terima kasih atas sambutan yang kalian berikan." Seru lelaki Italia itu."Aku sangat senang di masa tuaku, masih ada yang begitu mencintaiku. Aku sangat terharu." Yang mana membuat semua orang tergelak mendengar gurauannya."Seperti yang kalian ketahui, beberapa waktu lalu aku sempat berkeinginan untuk mengakhiri karirku dan memberikan kesempatan bagi designer-designer muda untuk mengembangkan kemampuan mereka. Tapi sepertinya masih ada yang tidak rela membiarkanku pergi." Disertai dengan lirikan sensual kepada sosok pria di barisan ujung." Jadi berterima kasihlah pada mereka yang dengan lancangnya meracuni otak ku untuk terus berkarya sampai aku tak mampu lagi."

Disela riuh tepuk tangan, muncullah sosok lelaki mugil membawa karangan bunga untuk diberikan kepada designer itu. Menyadari siapa orang tersebut, tak ayal membuat Valentino tersenyum lebar dan menyambut bunga itu kemudian memeluk mesra sang empunya.

" _Welcome back, honey_." Seru sosok itu mesra

" _Nice to meet you again, sweetheart_." Sahut Valentino sembari mencium mesra pipi sosok disampingnya.

Lelaki mungil itu tersenyum, kemudian berbisik di telinga Valentino." Mau menghabiskan waktu bersamaku?" tawarnya menggoda yang justru menghasilkan senyum penuh arti dari lawan bicaranya.

" _As you wish, baby!"_

Setelah mengucapkan teima kasih untuk yang terakhir kali, pria Italia itupun berlalu sembari merangkul mesra sosok mungil disebelahnya. Mengabaikan jepretan kamera yang menangkap kemesraan mereka berdua.

Dia adalah Louise Byun, lelaki berkebangsan Korea yang memilih menetap di Italia demi mewujudkan cita-citanya, Louise Byun adalah model ternama, banyak designer yang memakai jasanya untuk memamerkan hasil karyanya. Wajah rupawan didukung bentuk tubuh yang sempurna tak ayal membuat model tersebut banyak mendapat pujian baik Nasional maupun Internasional. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan seorang Louise Byun begitu terkenal bahkan dari riset yang dilakukan beberapa waktu lalu menempatkan lelaki Korea itu sebagai model nomor satu dunia.

Ketenaran yang mendunia tentu saja membuat Lou sapaan akrabnya, dinobatkan sebagai salah satu model termahal versi majalah Time, membuat banyak orang ingin memilikinya baik dari segi bisnis maupun kesenangan semata. Dan setiap designer yang memakai jasanya harus rela mengeluarkan puluhan juta Euro dalam sekali penampilan, namun hal itu sebanding dengan pendapatan yang mereka dapatkan. Pasalnya setiap busana yang di pamerkan Louise selalu laris manis hanya dalam hitungan jam.

Ketenarannya pun semakin meninggi ketika bergabung dengan Valentino Garavani, disana Louise di perlakukan layaknya raja, segala kebutuhannya selalu dipenuhi. Hasil yang memuaskan disetiap kali Louise memamerkan rancangannya membuat lelaki itu menjadi kesayangan Valentino Garavani. Banyak yang beranggapan keduanya menjalin hubungan khusus selama beberapa tahun ini, itu terlihat dari kebersamaan mereka disetiap kesempatan. Bahkan dari rumor yang beredar, designer kawakan itu telah membelikan Louise sebuah apartemen mewah berserta isinya di salah satu kawsan elit di Paris. Namun tentu saja semua kabar itu hanya rumor, karena sampai detik ini tidak ada klarifikasi jelas dari keduanya. Baik Louise maupun Valentino lebih senang barmain dengan spekulasi yang ada walau kenyataannya setiap tindakan yang mereka lalukan merupakan bukti nyata bahwa berita yang ada bukanlah sekadar rumor semata..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dentingan gelas yang saling beradu menghiasi kamar disalah satu hotel di Milan. Kebahagian nampak menguar disetiap manusia yang ada. Gelak tawa dan celotehan tak mau berhenti seakan menyambut kembalinya sang Maestro.

"Aku senang kau telah kembali, Val." Seru Robert, salah satu rekan bisnis Valentino.

"Ini karena kalian yang terus meracuni otak ku. Tidak bisakah kalian membiarkanku pergi?"

"Dan membiarkan mu menghabiskan malam-malamu bersama model cantik ini?" Sahut Antonio sang model majalah pria dewasa.

"Seperti kalian tidak membutuhkannya." Cibir Designer kawakan itu

Merasa dirinya dilibatkan dalam pembicaraan itu, membuat Louise berpindah duduk diatas pangkuan Antonio." _For your information Mr. Antonio._ Aku bisa menghabiskan malam dengan siapapun," kemudian memainkan jari-jari lentiknya di sekitar dada pria yang lebih muda darinya itu."kau ingin mencobanya denganku malam ini? Dengan senang hati aku akan memberikan kepuasan terhadapmu" kemudain mempersempit jarak diantara mereka.

Tawaran itu tentu membuat Antonio tergiur, sudah sangat lama dia mendambakan Louise Byun. Tetapi lelaki berkepala plontos itu tahu betul siapa sosok yang saat ini tengah menggodanya dan orang dibelakangnya. Sehingga membuatnya mengubur dalam-dalam hasrat ingin memiliki pria Asia itu. Akan tetapi seperti sudah menjadi sifat manusia yang selalu memanfaatkan setiap kesempatan yang ada. sudah tentu Antoniopun akan memanfaatkan tawaran yang disodorkan padanya. Iapun segera melahap habis bibir tipis Louise, tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi simungil membalas lumatannya.

Mereka yang menyaksikan adegan live itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat betapa bernafsunya seorang Antonio mendominasi bibir yang didambanya itu. Pun begitu dengan Valentino, pria itu tidak memprotes apalagi marah karena ia tahu seberapa besar hasrat model plontos itu terhadap model kesayangannya.

" _Oh,get a room,plis!"_ Protes Ken merasa jengah saat menyadari tangan nakal Antonio mulai memasuki kemeja Louise. Namun protesan itu tidak dihiraukan, Antonio justru semakin melancarkan aksinya.

Namun sebelum tangan itu menjamah kulit mulusnya, Louise mencubit keras pinggang Antonio, menyebabkan ciuman itu terlepas dan si kepala plontos mengaduh kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan,brengsek?!"

"Itu balasan untukmu karena telah berani menaruh tangan nakalmu di tubuhku." Balas Louise tak terpengaruh dengan makian yang dilontarkan Antonio kemudian kembali duduk disebelah Valentino.

Antonio mendengus."Ku pikir kau akan benar-benar membuktikan ucapanmu."

"Ada harga dalam setiap jasa yang ku berikan, _man_. Jika kau lupa."

"Ah aku lupa berhadapan dengan siapa." Cibir Antonio dan dibalas kerlingan mata oleh Louise

"Jadi, apa rencanamu setelah ini, Val?" Tanya Robert berusaha mengalihkan topik.

"Mungkin setelah ini aku akan terbang ke New York. Menghadiri _fashion week_ disana."

"Apa kau sudah menyiapkan rancanganmu? Kudengar tema yang diangkat kali ini berbeda dari biasanya. Kau tahu? Semacam kegelapan?."

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Tanya Louise penasaran.

" _Well."_ Seru Ken." Sepertinya tema _fashion week_ kali ini berhubungan dengan kejahatan. Seperti narkotika, perdagangan manusia dan masih banyak lagi. Aku tidak tahu maksudnya tapi kurasa itu berhubungan dengan salah satu mafia terbesar di dunia."

"Bukan karena mereka menjadi sponsor utama acara itu,kan?" tanya Antonio membuat beberapa pasang mata menatapnya."apa? jangan katakan kalian tidak tahu bahwa mafia tersebut menjadi sponsor utama fashion week kali ini?" gelengan kepala pun menjawab pertanyaannya." _Oh god._ Kalian hidup di era modern yang sudah dilengkapi yang namanya internet. Kalian bisa mencaritahu sendiri kebenaran berita itu."

"Itu hanya rumor,Ant. Belum di konfirmasi kebenarannya." Sahut Maccini yang dari tadi hanya sebagai pendengar dan penonton.

"Tapi jika tema yang digunakan adalah kejahatan sudah dipastikan rumor itu benar." Protes lelaki plontos itu.

"Mari kita anggap itu benar. Tapi apa kau tahu kelompok mafia mana yang terlibat kali ini?"

"Sayangnya koneksiku tidak sejauh itu untuk mengetahui kelompok mafia tersebut."

" _See?_ Itulah alasan kenapa aku mengatakan semua rumor iu belum tentu benar. sampai detik ini tidak ada informasi resmi dari mereka. Kita bukanlah orang baru dalam dunia ini, dan kita sudah sering bekerjasama dengan pihak penyelenggara. Dan kitapun tahu selama ini mereka selalu memberikan informasi resmi yang berhubungan dengan acara mereka."

"Kurasa apa yang dikatakan Maccini ada benarnya." Ujar Valentino akhirnya.

"Tapi bisa saja mereka menyembunyikannya, kalian tahu agar menjadi kejutan."

"Kenapa kau bersikeras mengatakan pendapatmu, botak?" seru Louise merasa jengah dengan kekeras kepalaan pria plontos itu." Apa ada kekasihmu disalah satu mafia itu?"

"Jika iya. Aku akan menyuruhnya untuk menculikmu dan menjadikanmu sebagai kekasihku."

"Aku tidak bernafsu melakukan _threesome_."

"Tapi jujur saja. Terlepas benar tidaknya sponsor utama kali ini adalah salah satu kelompok mafia terbesar di dunia. Aku memang sudah menyiapkan rancangan yang akan kugunakan nantinya."ujar Valentino mengembalikan topik pembahasan." Dan entah kebetulan atau tidak aku memang menggunakan tema yang sama. Jadi tidak ada pengaruhnya, bukan?"

"Kau yang terbaik,Val." Puji Robert sembari mengangkat gelas Wine di genggamannya mengajak untuk bersulang.

"Aku tahu itu, _man._ " Yang juga mengangkat gelas membalas ajakan rekan sekaligus sahabatnya. "Dan kau, Louise. Kaulah yang akan menjadi model utamaku."

"Dengan senang hati _."_ angguk lelaki mungil tersebut disertai dengan senyuman manis yang tercetak di bibir merahnya.

Dua jam lamanya pesta kecil-kecilan itu berlangsung, setelahnya mereka yang hadirpun membubarkan diri bersiap untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing, begitupun Valentino dan Louise. Setelah melakukan _Check out_ , kedua pria berbeda _culture_ itu mulai melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan area hotel. Namun saat Louise membalik badan guna menyusul Valentino yang lebih dulu berjalan, tanpa sengaja tubuh mungilnya menabrak sosok lain dibelakangnya. Hal itu menyebabkan tubuhnya oleng dan hampir menyentuh lantai jika tidak ada sepasang tangan kekar yang menahannya. Pandangan keduanya bertemu kendati salah satunya memakai topi dan masker. Louise yang mengerjap bingung sementara lelaki satunya menatap tanpa ekspresi. Didalam hati, lelaki berdarah Korea itu merasa familiar dengan sorot mata lelaki yang tengah memeluk posesif dirinya, namun otaknya tidak mampu mengingat dimana kiranya pernah melihat sorot mata yang sama. Sementara Louise berperang dengan ingatannya, sosok tinggi itu sama sekali tidak merasa terusik akan tatapan rasa penasaran yang diterimanya. Bukan maksud menyombong tapi lelaki itu sudah biasa menerima jenis tatapan seperti itu.

"Lou!" seruan itu lantas menyadarkan sipemilik nama, iapun segera melepaskan dari pria yang tadi memeluknya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Valentino khawatir setelah tiba di samping sang model.

Louise tersenyum walau merasa aneh dengan penampilan penyelamatnya."Aku baik,Val. Beruntung pria ini sigap menolong hingga aku tidak sampai mencium lantai." Kelakarnya."Oh, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Maafkan aku!"

"Bukan masalah." Sahut lelaki itu datar.

"Terima kasih anak muda, kau telah menyelamatkan asset berhargaku. Jika tidak, aku tidak tahu kemana harus mencari pengganti Louise dalam acara _fashion week_ di New York nanti." Seloroh pria berumur itu kendati juga merasakan keanehan yang sama."Aku berutang budi padamu."

Lelaki tinggi itu menatap Louise sedetik kemudian beralih kepada pria tua diantara mereka."Bukan hal yang penting, jadi tidak perlu berterima kasih, tuan." Masih dengan intonasi suara yang sama."Kalau begitu, saya permisi." Lelaki itupun menganggukkan kepala kemudian berjalan meninggalkan dua orang lainnya. Mengabaikan tatapan penuh arti yang ditujukan kepadanya,

"Ayo, Lou, kita pulang!" ajak Valentino selanjutnya yang hanya dijawab anggukan kepala oleh lelaki bermata sipit itu.

Selepas kepergian Valentino dan Louise. Lelaki tinggi tadi menghentikan langkahnya, iapun membalik badan memperhatikan dua sosok yang perlahan menghilang bersamaan dengan limousine yang membelah kota Milan. Sudut bibirnya tertarik menciptakan senyum misterius. Tak bersenggang lama ponsel dalam genggamannya pun berdering.

" _Yes, I found him!."_

TBC

Cuap-cuap

Hai, aku kembali membawa cerita yang posternya lebih dulu rilis di Ig ku beberapa waktu yang lalu. Yah mungkin beberapa bulan yang lalu sih. Hehee. Alhamdulillah setelah membaca karya Author lain membuatku berkeinginan untuk kembali aktif didunia per ff an.

Jujur aku tidak pede untuk memposting cerita ini karena genrenya yang bukan aku banget, bahkan ini pertama kalinya aku membuat cerita dengan genre seperti ini. Biasanya aku selalu bermain di zona amanku. Hehee. Dan karena _this is the first time, so_ cerita ini akan amat slow apdet, yah kayak jalan siput lah semoga teman-teman mengerti. Dan semoga aku tetap konsisten dan mampu menyelesaikan fanfic ini.


	2. Chapter 2

Hyurien92

Present

.

.

THE WILD ONE

Chapter 2

.

.

Louise Byun/Byun Baekhyun

Nicholas Park/Park Chanyeol

Edward Oh/Oh Sehun

.

.

Support

Dominic Zhang/Zhang Yixing

Mattheo Kim/Kim Jongdae

Valentino Garavani(OC)

.

.

Genre : Romance, Crime

Rate ; M

Warning : Boys Love/Shounen ai

.

.

Ada kemungkinan cast akan bertambah sesuai jalannya cerita

Note : disini aku menggunakan dua nama untuk setiap cast kecuali Valentino Garavani, harap pahami situasi saat aku menggunakan nama asli ataupun nama western mereka.

Summary

Ketika perasaan itu datang disaat yang tidak tepat, apakah yang akan mereka pilih? Cinta? Ataukah mempertahankan eksistensi yang ada?

.

.

Mereka disana berdiri dengan gagahnya, menatap tubuh tak bernyawa di hadapannya, kedati cipratan darah menodai wajah tampan keduanya tak lantas membuat kesempurnaan dalam diri mereka sirna.

"Kau memilih korban yang bagus." Puji salah satunya.

"Aku selalu memilih korban dengan teliti."

Lelaki bersurai hitam itu berjongkok, meneliti dengan sangat paras korbannya.

"Sangat disayangkan wanita secantik dirinya harus bernasib seperti ini, andai dia mau bekerjasama sudah pasti hidupnya akan bergelimang harta."

Lelaki tinggi satunyapun ikut berjongkok, kemudian jemari runcingnya membelai lembut pipi tubuh tak bernyawa itu."Ini lah akibat jika kau menolak tawaran kami, sweety." Kemudian berdiri" bereskan semuanya dan jangan ada kesalahan!" dan berlalu diikuti lelaki bersurai hitam dan beberapa anak buah mereka.

.

.

 _Pemirsa, model asal Australia,Adriana Rosalie ditemukan tewas mengenaskan didalam apartemennya. Diduga kuat model cantik ini menjadi korban sindikat penjualan organ tubuh manusia. Terbukti dengan menghilangnya beberapa organ tubuh sang model saat dilakukan autopsy. Polisi….._

"Kenapa belakangan banyak sekali kasus kejahatan?" tanya Louise tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya pada layar datar itu."apa dunia sekarang benar-benar tidak aman?"

"Ini Amerika, Negara adikuasa. Bukan hal yang aneh jika kejahatan merajalela." Timpal Mattheo sahabat rangkap manajer Louise Byun yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan menu sarapan mereka.

"Tapi tetap saja menghilangkan nyawa orang lain bahkan menjual organ tubuhnya adalah kejahatan besar. Aku penasaran apa sebenarnya yang ada di otak mereka sampai tega berbuat keji begini?"

"Uang, Lou. Kau tahu uang bisa membutakan segalanya"

"Apa kepolisian setempat tidak sanggup meringkus para penjahat ini?"

Mattheo mulai jengah "Jika bisa, maka tidak akan ada kasus seperti ini, Louise."

"Kau benar juga."

"Daripada kau mengurusi para polisi dan tugas mereka, kenapa kau tidak berbenah diri? Dua jam lagi Valentino akan menjemputmu untuk mencocokkan pakaian apa yang akan kau kenakan di _fashion week_ nanti sementara saat Ini kau pun belum memakan sarapanmu."

"Astaga. Aku melupakan hal penting seperti itu. _Thanks_ , Matt, kau sudah mengingatkanku.". setelahnya Louisepun berlalu.

" _Lou, wait!"_ langkah Louise terhenti,." _be careful_ " lekukan alis pun tercetak di wajah tampan Louise "mengingat Rosalie tewas di New York tepat empat hari sebelum pagelaran di mulai, kurasa para sindikat itu sengaja mengincar kalian para model. Aku tahu ini tidak bisa dijadikan patokan, tapi jika menilik kebelakang semua korban kejahatan adalah dari orang ternama. Jadi kuminta berhati-hatilah!"

Lelaki bermarga Byun itu tersenyum tipis."Kau tenang saja, ada Valentino yang melindungiku."

"Perlindungan Valentino saja tidak cukup,Byun Baekhyun." Kali ini Mattheo tak mampu membendung rasa khawatirnya."mereka yang berkecimpung dibisnis ini bukanlah orang sembarangan. Jadi kumohon, berhati-hatilah."lirihnya kemudian.

Menjalin pertemanan sekian lama, membuat Baekhyun memahami karakter sahabatnya ,dan jika lelaki telah menyebut nama aslinya, itu tandanya kegelisahan dan kekhawatiran tengah dirasakan lelaki bermarga Kim itu, begitupun sebaliknya. Sejatinya lelaki Byun itu juga merasaakn hal yang sama, hanya saja dirinya berusaha menutupi semuanya. Perlahan langkah kakinya pun membawanya mendekati sang manajer kemudian memberikan tepukan pelan dibahunya.

"Aku tahu, Jongdae-ya. Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku akan menjaga diriku sebaik mungkin."

"Memang seharusnya begitu."

"Sekali lagi terima kasih." Setelahnya lelaki itu pun benar-benar berlalu dari hadapan Jongdae yang menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran.

"Semoga kau selalu baik-baik saja,Baek!"

.

.

 _New York fashion week_ akhirnya di gelar, berbagai macam busana rancangan designer-designer ternamapun sukses membuat para pengunjung berdecak kagum. Walau tema kali ini berbeda dari biasanya, namun itu tidak menjadi halangan bagi para designer kondang menunjukkan keterampilan mereka, pun begitu dengan Valentino Garavani. Designer kawakan itu justru sukses membuat semua orang berdecak kagum akan kepiawaiannya dalam merancang busana. Walau lelaki delapan puluh lima tahun ini baru saja kembali dari libur panjangnya, semua itu seakan tidak mengurangi keahlian yang dimiliki lelaki itu. Tidak salah jika Valentino Garavani menjadi salah satu dari sepuluh designer ternama dunia.

"Aku gugup."Ucap Louise membuat Mattheo menatap heran dirinya.

"Tidak seperti biasanya" timpal lelaki Kim itu.

"Entahlah, mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan sponsor acara ini." Nampak kegelisahan menghiasi wajah rupawan sang model."disaat seperti ini aku justru teringat akan perkataanmu tempo hari,Matt, mereka mengincar para model. Dan terkutuklah pihak panitia yang tiga jam lalu memberikan pengumuman resmi bahwa sponsor utama mereka adalah kelompok _The Drakness_. Orang bodoh mana yang tidak mengetahui siapa mereka. Dan apa mereka tidak ada kerjaan yang lebih penting hingga harus hadir kali ini?"

"Tenanglah, Lou. Aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja. Walau _The Drakness_ hadir mungkin ada segi positifnya, dengan kehadiran kelompok tersebut setidaknya kelompok didunia yang sama tidak akan berani menunjukkan batang hidung mereka disini dan membuat kekacauan seperti di Beijing beberapa bulan lalu."

"Bagaimana jika nanti aku menjadi salah satu korban mereka?" Dimana pertanyaan itu membuat Mattheo melebarkan bola mata.

"Jangan berkata sembarangan!" hardiknya tak suka.

"Bagaimana jika nanti aku bernasib sama seperti Rosalie, Jongdae-ya?

Helaan nafas terdengar."Aku harap tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpamu. Tetapi jika itu terjadi aku akan berusaha menyelamatkanmu walau nyawaku sebagai taruhannya."

"Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Jongdae-ya." Cicit Louise dengan tampang lesu.

"Karena itu jangan berpikiran macam-macam! Fokuslah pada kewajibanmu malam ini."

Louise menangguk kendati kecemasan masih bersarang dihatinya

" _Mr. Byun!"_ kedua lelaki Asia itu menelengkan nenatap seorang wanita yang berdiri diambang pintu _."You turn!"_

" _Thanks."_ Sahut Louise tak minat, kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya pada sang sahabat."Doakan aku!"

" _Always."_

Louise manarik nafas dalam kemudian perlahan menghembuskannya berharap itu bisa meredakan rasa khawatirnya. Setelah dirasa cukup tenang, iapun mulai melangkah menuntaskan kewajibannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lampu sorot langsung mengarah padanya pun begitu dengan jepretan kamera. Meski kegelisahan terus dirasakan, namun Louise berusaha bersikap tenang menunjukkan sikap profesionalitasnya sebagai model ternama. Perlahan iapun mulai berjalan melintasi _catwalk_ berlenggak diatasnya dengan langkah ringan dan penuh percaya diri, seperti yang biasa dilakukan. Berita kehadiran kelompok _The Drakness_ sedikit banyak membuat Louise penasaran akan sosok pemimpin organisasi hitam itu. Seperti apakah rupanya, mengingat selama ini sang pemimpin tidak pernah menunjukkan keberadaannya saat sedang beroperasi. Mungkinkah kali ini sang Mafioso berniat menunjukkan aksestensinya? Diliputi rasa penasaran, sesekali ekor matanya melirik kesisi kanan tepatnya deretan bangku yang hanya diperuntukan bagi mereka yang berkuasa, namun tidak ada yang mencurigakan disana, kecuali sebuah bangku kosong yang Louise duga sebagai tempat untuk sang Mafia.

 _New York Fashion Week_ pun sukses digelar tanpa adanya kendala berarti. Dan ketika semua designer yang terlibat beserta para model diminta untuk naik keatas panggung,disitulah Louise melihat lelaki berkacamata hitam dan memakai masker tengah duduk di bangku khusus VIP. Model itu hampir tergelak,pikirnya orang bodoh mana yang berpenampilan aneh seperti itu saat menghadiri pagelaran busana. Namun sedetik kemudian Louise terdiam saat menyadari orang tersebut menyamankan diri di bangku yang sebelumnya kosong, mugkinkah itu sang Mafioso? Jika ditelisik dari cara berpenampilan ditambah beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam berdiri belakangnya menguatkan spekulasi Louise.

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi sekujur tubuhnya, pun begitu dengan tangan yang saling meremat, tubuhnya memucat, terlebih secara tidak sengaja Louise menangkap lelaki itu memperhatikannya meskipun sepasang mata itu terbungkus kacamata namun Louise yakin lelaki disana tengah menatap lekat dirinya. Entah ini hanya perasaanya saja atau bagaimana tetapi lelaki yang diyakini Louise sebagai pemimpin _The Darkness_ sempat menyunggingkan senyum timpang sebelum menjauh diikuti para pengukitnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun!" panggil Jongdae dengan nafas terengah ketika memasuki ruang ganti sahabatnya. Bagaimana tidak lelaki yang sama mungilnya dengan Baekhyun itu langsung berlari bak lesatan peluru ketika mendapat kabar sahabatnya dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja seusai acara.

"Baekhyun!" serunya lagi memastikan keadaan sahabatnya yang meringkuk di pojok ruangan memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Aku melihatnya Jongdae-ya." Cicit Baekhyun.

"Siapa yang kau lihat?" tanya Jongdae tak mengerti.

"Pemimpin organisasi _The Darkness_." Jongdae terpekur."aku melihatnya dengan mata kepala ku -dia tersenyum padaku. Senyuman yang membuatku takut." Jelas terdengar ketakutan dalam setiap kalimat yang dilontarkan, dan sebagai seorang sahabat Jongdaepun bersimpuh didepan Baekhyun kemudian memeluk tubuh itu.

" _Sstt.._ tenanglah! Tidak usah takut."ujar lelaki Kim itu sembari mengelus rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang.

Baekhyun mencengkeram ujung kemeja manajernya itu."Bagaimana aku tidak takut? Pria itu-pria itu terlihat begitu bengis. Walau aku tidak melihat langsung wajahnya tapi aku sudah bisa merasakan aura kekejaman yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Aku tidak mau bernasib sama seperti Rosalie. Aku tidak mau Jongdae!" Baekhyun terisak dan itu menciptakan rasa nyeri pada lelaki satunya.

"Tidak ada yang akan terjadi padamu,Baek. Tidak selama aku masih hidup. Yang harus kau lakukan mulai sekarang adalah tetap berada dikeramaian."

"Apa itu membantu?"

"Tidak! Tapi itu bisa memberimu waktu untuk lolos dari mereka dan meminta pertolongan pada kantor kepolisian terdekat. Tidak terlalu berguna memang tapi setidaknya mereka bisa memberikan perlindungan terhadapmu. Dan aku juga akan meminta Valentino untuk meningkatkan penjagaan di apartemenmu. Jadi tenanglah, akan kulakukan apa saja untuk melindungimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jangan sampai ada kesalahan! jika tidak nyawa kalian taruhannya."

"Baik"

"Dan jika ada yang melawan. Kalian tahu apa yang harus dilakukan."

"Kami mengerti."

Sebuah senyum miring tercetak, _onyx_ kelamnya fokus pada layar didepannya, menampilkan seseorang yang sebelumnya sudah menarik perhatiannya.

" _Welcome in hell!"_

.

.

"Nicholas!"

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi dan bersurai _ash grey_ itu terhenti saat seseorang memanggil namanya. Iapun menolehkan kepala kesumber suara,namun beberapa detik kemudian menyesali akan perbuatannya. Pasalnya orang yang tadi memangilnya adalah orang paling menyebalkan dimuka bumi, terlebih senyum itu. Perasaan Nicholas langsung tidak enak.

"Tumben kau kesini?!" itu bukan pertanyaan melainkan sindiran tersirat, tapi tak cukup mampu meleraikan senyuman lebar sang sahabat.

" _I need your help!"_

Nicholas merotasikan bola mata." _What?"_

" _You know what I mean."_

" _No! Edward! I'm busy!"_ Tolak lelaki dengan tinggi 185 cm itu.

"Ayolah. Untuk malam ini." Pinta Edward memelas dengan tatapan bak anak kucing kelaparan yang mana itu justru membuat Nicholas ingin melempar lelaki pucat itu ke sungai Amazon.

"Kenapa aku seperti merasa akan ada malam-malam berikutnya?" Ujarnya sangsi dan sukses menciptakan helaan nafas lelah saat melihat Edward semakin tersenyum lebar layaknya seorang Joker.

" _You know me more than everything!"_

"Kau pikir aku kekasihmu!"

"Lebih tepatnya calon."

"Kau menjijikkan!"

Keduanya terdiam lebih tepatnya Nicholas, karena Edward terus menatapnya penuh arti. Serius! ada apa dengan sahabatnya ini? Bukannya mencari pacar atau orang lain yang bisa disewa untuk menemaninya, justru malah selalu merepotkannya. Sekali lagi Nicholas menghela nafas lelah.

" _Okey! You win!_ Dan berhenti tersenyum idiot seperti itu! **"** Setelahnya Nicholas segera berlalu menghindari jika Edward meminta yang lain lagi.

" _Thanks! You're the best_." Teriak Edward tanpa memperdulikan delikan tajam dari orang disekitarnya yang merasa terganggu.

"Tidak perlu memujiku, aku tahu kalau aku sangat tampan." Teriak Nicholas sambil terus berjalan bahkan tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Edward mendengus.

 _Seriously!_

Ada apa dengan dua orang ini, tidak bisakah mereka berbicara layaknya orang normal pada umumnya?

Mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang disekitar mereka, Edward terus melambaikan tangannya bak orang dungu. Namun, sedetik kemudian lelaki itu segera menurunkan tangan, dan kembali menatap penuh arti sosok yang perlahan menghilang dari balik pintu. Tak bersenggang lama ekspresi wajanya kembali seperti semula kemudian berlari menyusul Nicholas yang sudah memasuki ruang kelas mereka.

.

.

Sinar mentari mengintip dari celah tirai, matanya enggan terbuka seakan ribuan kupu-kupu tengah bertengger di helaian bulu mata. Sepertinya model cantik ini sedang mengarungi mimpi indahnya. Bunyi handphone yang tergeletak diatas nakas bahkan tak mampu mengusik kenyamananya dibalik selimut tebal bermotif ikan Nemo, jangan tanya dari mana Louise mendapatkan selimut tersebut, tentu sahabat alias manajernya lah yang memberikannya saat berulang tahun ke dua puluh. Mattheo beralasan bahwa Louise Byun begitu imut dan lucu seperti ikan di kartun anak-anak yang belakangan begitu sering ditayangkan ditelevisi.

Erangan pun meluncur dari bibir tipisnya, kali ini merasa terusik akan suara bel yang sejak lima menit lalu berbunyi membuat Louise ingin memenggal kepala siapa saja orang sudah menggangu waktu tidurnya. Dengan berat hati dilemparkannya selimut tersebut kesembarang arah kemudian berjalan terseok untuk membuka pintu.

Disana,Mattheo berdiri dengan alis mengernyit memperhatikan modelnya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Kemeja kebesaran yang hanya sebatas paha hingga memperlihatkan bahu dan paha mulusnya, mata yang tertutup saking tidak mampunya menahan kantuk, mulut yang bergerak-gerak tidak jelas seperti sedang mengunyah sesuatu, dan rambutnya yang merajuk kesegala arah. Jika Mattheo adalah salah satu komplotan orang berbaju hitam, sudah bisa di pastikan lelaki didepannya ini akan diperkosanya. Orang normal mana yang tahan jika dihadapkan dengan pemandangan mengundang seperti itu? Louise yang seperti ini bukannya menjijikkan justru menambah kesan imut dirinya kendati lelaki itu baru bangun tidur. Beruntung lelaki bermarga Kim itu sahabat Louise yang sudah hapal betul dengan kebiasaan sahabatnya, membuat lelaki itu terbiasa dengan pemandangan seperti ini.

"Kau menjijikkan!" Umpat lelaki berwajah kotak itu."Jika penggemar fanatikmu melihat bagaimana koindisimu saat ini,aku jamin mereka akan segera beramai-ramai memperkosamu."

"Berhenti mengoceh!" protes Louise sembari menguap lebar membuat Mattheo terpaksa menutup mulut sang empunya.

Mattheo berdecak."Menyingkir! kau menghalangi jalanku!"

"Kau pikir ini apartemenmu?"

"Kau pikir aku perduli?"

Lihat? Bagaimana dua sahabat ini meributkan sesuatu yang tidak penting.

"Kurasa kau melupakan sesuatu,Lou." Ujar Mattheo setelah memasuki apartemen Louise kendati sang pemilik tidak mempersilakan.

"Apanya?"

Mattheo menepuk jidat."sudah kuduga, kau pasti melupakannya. Hari ini ulang tahun Valentino, dan kulihat kau belum mempersiapkan apa-apa."

Louise membulatkan matanya." _What? are you kidding me?_ Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang?"

" _For Your Information, ._ aku sudah belasan kali mencoba menghubungimu tapi yang ada kau lebih memilih memproduksi air liurmu ketimbang menerima panggilanku."

Louise hendak membuka mulut memprotes semua ucapan Mattheo, namun urung dilakukan karena lelaki Kim itu lebih dulu menyelanya.

"Sekarang, daripada kau meributkan sesuatu yang sudah jelas kesalahanmu lebih baik kau segera mandi dan berbenah diri, dan waktumu satu jam dari sekarang, kalau tidak aku bersumpah akan menyebarkan semua foto bugilmu."

Ancaman yang tepat sasaran, begitulah pemikiran Louise. Mana ada orang yang mau foto dirinya sedang dalam keadaan telanjang disebar luaskan. Salahkan Louise yang gemar mengabadikan dirinya tanpa busana dengan alasan ingin memeriksa seluruh tubuhnya agar selalu sempurna. Ayolah, tubuh yang sempurna tanpa cacat adalah asset berharga seorang model. Tapi, darimana Mattheo mendapatkan foto-fotonya? Terkutuklah Mattheo Kim dengan segala kemampuannya yang sanggup membuka kode ponselnya. Dan tanpa bantahan walau disertai umpatan lelaki itupun menuruti perintah manajernya.

Satu jam kemudian louise telah rapi, perlahan ia bawa langkah kakinya mendekati Mattheo."Menurutmu, apa yang harus kuberikan pada Valentino kali ini?" kemudian duduk disebelahnya."

"Apapun yang kau berikan, pasti Valentino akan menyukainya. Kau model kesayangannya, _remember?"_

"Kau tidak membantu." Sungut sang model.

"Kau bertanya seakan kau tidak pernah memberikan Valentino hadiah disetiap ulang tahunnya saja."

"Kali ini aku ingin sesuatu yang istimewa. Bagaimanapun berkat dirinya aku bisa berada diposisiku sekarang."

"Kalau begitu kau jadi kekasihnya saja seperti yang ramai di bicarakan diluaran sana."

"Yak!Kim Jongdae!" teriak Louise merasa kesal.

"Aish! Jangan berteriak ditelingaku! Kau ingin aku tuli?" protes Mattheo sembari mengusap telinganya yang berdengung akibat teriakan supersonik modelnya."Jika kau ingin sesuatu yang istimewa buatklah sesuatu dengan tanganmu sendiri, kue ulang tahun, misalnya? Walau nanti di pesta juga ada kue seperti itu tapi jika dibuat oleh tanganmu sendiri dan dibawa langsung kehadapannya. Aku yakin lelaki tua itu pasti menyukainya."

"Kenapa ide itu tidak kupikirkan sebelumnya?"

"Karena kau bodoh!"

Louise mencibir"Dan kau lebih bodoh mau berteman dengan orang bodoh sepertiku. Sudahlah!" baru saja Louise hendak melangkahkan kakinya, panggilan Mattheo menghentikan niatannya.

"Baekhyun!" intonasi yang digunakan berubah."Bagaimana keadaanmu?" terselip kekhawatiran didalamnya.

Sadar akan perubahan intonasi suara Mattheo, lelaki yang berprofesi sebagai model itupun segera merubah air mukanya"Bohong jika aku mengatakan aku baik-baik saja, nyatanya setelah malam itu aku selalu dihantui ketakutan. Takut organisasi hitam itu menerobos apartemenku dan menculikku atau lebih parahnya membunuhku dan mengambil organ vitalku."

Mengetahui Louise ketakutan, Mattheopun berinisiatif mengenggam jemari lentik sahabatnya berusaha menyalurkan ketenangan."Aku sudah bicara pada Valentino. Dia akan meningkatkan penjagaan di sini dan sekitarnya. Jika perlu Valentino juga akan menambah tiga sampai lima _bodyguard_ untuk menemani disetiap aktifitasmu."

"Ini semua membuatku takut, Jongdae-ya."

"Tenanglah! Tidak akan kubiarkan sesuatu yang buruk menimpamu."

Louise tersenyum."Terimakasih, kau selalu ada untukku." Kemudian memeluk lelaki yang sudah seperti saudaranya itu.

.

.

Seharusnya Nicholas tahu akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk jika menerima ajakan Edward. Dan seharusnya Nicholaspun menolak langsung ajakan lelaki minim ekpresi itu mengabaikan tatapan bak kucing kelaparan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Ya, seharusnya Nicholas melakukan semua itu, bukan menerima ajakannya dan berakhir seperti ini. Seumur hidupnya lelaki itu tidak pernah membayangkan menjadi seorang pengantar minuman dalam sebuah pesta. Bukannya Nicholas membenci pekerjaan itu, hanya saja berada dalam keramaian membuatnya tak nyaman, terlebih pesta tersebut dihadiri oleh orang-orang ternama dengan pembicaraan yang tidak jauh dari yang namanya bisnis.

Membosankan!

Dan disinilah Nicholas dan Edward berada, menjadi salah satu dari belasan pelayan pengantar minuman di pesta ulang tahun Designer kondang, Valentino Garavani. Dari sekian banyak ajakan konyol Edward, menurutnya ini adalah ajakan paling konyol didunia.

"Tersenyumlah, _dude!_ Jangan berwajah menyeramkan seperti itu, kau menakuti para undangan."

"Memang itu yang kuinginkan. Lagipula Ed. Apa yang ada diotakmu? Bisa-bisanya kau melakukan pekerjaan ini, bukan maksud menghina tapi setahuku kau bukanlah tipikal orang yang kekurangan uang."

"Aku ingin sesuatu yang berbeda, yang lebih berkelas."

Nicholas merotasikan kedua bola mata"Jawaban macam apa itu?"

"Setidaknya aku bisa melihat para model ternama dan juga orang-orang pentng. Siapa tahu ada diantara mereka yang bisa kujadikan sasaran berikutnya." Jawab Edward mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Idiot!"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita selesaikan tugas kita kemudian mendapat bayaran lalu berpesta."

Tak berselang lama pestapun dimulai, semua orang yang hadir langsung bertepuk tangan ketika Valentino Garavani berjalan menuruni tangga, tak lupa bersama model kesayangan yang mengapit mesra lengannya.

"Terima kasih telah menyempatkan waktu menghadiri pestaku." Ujar lelaki itu membuka suara" Aku sungguh bahagia diusiaku yang sudah tua ini masih bisa menerima begitu banyak cinta dari kalian." Designer itu terus memberikan sambutan tanpa menyadari Louise yang perlahan meninggalkan acara.

"Kalian tahu, sebenarnya.." ucapannya tak lantas berlanjut karena sebuah suara merdu tengah menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun, iapun menelengkan kepala mencari-cari siapakah pemilik suara tersebut, pun begitu dengan para tamu yang hadir. Dan senyum cerah akhirnya menghiasi wajah keriput lelaki itu setelah mengetahui bahwa sang model kesayangan lah yang bernyanyi, sembari berjalan dengan membawa sebuah kue kearahnya. Sedangkan Mattheo berdiri tidak jauh dari Louise sembari tersenyum lebar.

" _Happy Birthday to You_." Seru Louise tepat setelah berada didepan Valentino."aku sengaja membuat kue ini untukmu, Val."

" _Thanks, Sweety."_

Lelaki berumur itupun segera meniup lilin ulang tahunnya menciptakan gemuruh tepuk tangan semua orang dan tak lupa kecupan mesra di pipi pun diberikan seakan menambah kemeriahan pesta ulang tahunnya.

Nicholas melihatnya, melihat sosok bertubuh mungil disana. Tersenyum cerah bak sinar mentari dipagi hari yang mampu menggetarkan kehangatan dihatinya.

"Berhenti menatap model itu, kau bisa saja jatuh cinta kepadanya!" seloroh Edward sembari mengambil gelas dan meletakkan di nampan miliknya.

Nicholas mengalihkan pandangan kepada sahabatnya."Kau bicara apa?" kemudian kembali menatap si model yang kini tengah berjalan bersama Valentino Garavani menyapa para undangan yang justru terlihat seperti lelaki tua tersebut tengah memperkenalkan pasangan hidupnya kepada rekan-rekannya. Nicholas mendengus geli." Bukankah dia..."

"Louise Byun." Sahut Edward seakan menjawab pertanyaan Nicholas."Model nomor satu dunia sekaligus kesayangan Valentino Garavani." Kini atensinya terarah pada lelaki mungil disana.

"Mereka?"

"Banyak yang mengatakan mereka menjalin kasih, bahkan ada rumor yang beredar bahwa Valentino telah membeli satu unit apartemen mewah di Paris untuk Louise. Tapi semua itu hanya rumor, kau tentu tahu _public figure_ tidak akan lepas dari yang namanya sensasi."

"Rupanya kau mengikuti betul jejak kedua orang itu." Sindir Nicholas setelah berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pesona Louise.

"Aku hidup di era modern dimana internet menjadi salah satu penunjang hidupku. Dan aku bukanlah si kutu buku yang setiap hari menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan kampus hanya demi sebuah penelitian."

"Kau menghinaku?"

"Aku bicara kenyataan. Sesekali keluarlah dari zona aman mu, _man?"_ Ejek Edwardyang hanya mendapat dengusan dari Nicholas, setelahnya lelaki bersurai _dark brown_ itupun berlalu meninggalkan Nicholas yang kembali memfokuskan atensinya kepada sosok mungil disana. Mengabaikan seseorang yang berdiri ditengah para undangan dengan pandangan setajam elang.

"Mereka disini. Laksanakan rencana A!"

TBC

Cuap – cuap

Chapt kali ini sedikit lebih panjang dari chapt sebelumnya, salahkan tangan dan otakku yang gak sinkron. wkwkkww


	3. Chapter 3

Hyurien92

Present

 **.**

THE WILD ONE

Chapter 3

 **.**

Louise Byun/Byun Baekhyun

Nicholas Park/Park Chanyeol

Edward Oh/Oh Sehun

 **.**

Support

Dominic Zhang/Zhang Yixing

Mattheo Kim/Kim Jongdae

Valentino Garavani (OC)

 **.**

Genre : Romance, Crime

Rate ; M

Warning : Boys Love/Shounen ai

 **.**

Ada kemungkinan cast akan bertambah sesuai jalannya cerita

Note : disini aku menggunakan dua nama untuk setiap cast kecuali Valentino Garavani, harap pahami situasi saat aku menggunakan nama asli ataupun nama western mereka.

 **.**

Summary

Ketika perasaan itu datang disaat yang tidak tepat, apakah yang akan mereka pilih? Cinta?Ataukah mempertahankan eksistensi yang ada?

.

.

.

Deretan sedan berwarna hitam tengah terparkir didepan rumah bernuansa klasik itu, kendati kuda besi tersebut berpenghuni tetapi tidak ada satupun manusia yang keluar dari mobil-mobil tersebut. Mereka hanya diam seperti tengah menunggu komando dari sang penguasa.

"Kau tenang saja, serahkan semua kepadaku. Kau hanya perlu menunggu hasilnya." Ujar seorang lelaki berparas lembut.

" _Aku tidak mau ada kesalahan." Sahut suara lain diujung telpon._

"Ini bukan kali pertama aku melakukan nya,wahai tuan sempurna."

" _Do it!"_

" _As Your Wish."_

Dengan berakhirnya sambungan telpon lelaki tersebut keluar dari mobilnya diikuti oleh beberapa penghuni mobil lainnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pesta yang semula berlangsung meriah berubah hening ketika semua lampu tiba-tiba padam, membuat semua orang terheran terlebih sang pemilik acara. Iapun memanggil salah satu pengawalnya guna memeriksa keadaan disekitar, namun belum sempat lelaki itu melakukan perintah tuannya sebuah suara tembakan menghentikan niatannya.

"Suara tembakan apa itu?" tanya Valentino sementara Louise mengkerut disampingnya perasaan takut tiba-tiba menyergapnya. "Erick! coba kau periksa apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!" lanjutnya yang mana di jawab anggukan oleh Erick.

"Baik, Tuan!"

Baru saja kakinya hendak melangkah suara tembakan kembali terdengar kali ini dari arah yang cukup dekat. Entah apa yang telah disambar oleh peluru itu. Keadaan seperti itu membuat semua tamu berteriak, kepanikan perlahan menghampiri setiap orang.

"Jongdae-ya." Lirih Louise

" _Ssttt_ , tenanglah! Aku disini." Sahut Jongdae membalas uluran tangan Louise.

"Erick! James! Xavier!" Valentino segera memanggil tiga orang kepercayaannya, "Cepat cari tahu apa yang terjadi, aku tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang berani mengacaukan pestaku." Geramnya.

"Tidak usah terlalu buru-buru, tuan." Sebuah suara menginterupsi diiringi bunyi langkah kaki yang perlahan memasuki ruangan yang saat ini tengah diliputi kegelapan dan ketakutan.

"Aku masih punya banyak waktu untuk menungggu." Lanjutnya, bersamaan dengan itu semua lampu kembali menyala memperlihatkan seseorang berwajah lugu tengah memain-mainkan pistol di genggamannya.

Tak bersenggang lama selusin pria berpakaian hitam ikut memasuki ruangan kemudian berdiri tepat di belakang pemuda sekali lihat semua orang sudah tahu bahwa mereka adalah kelompok organisasi hitam, entah berasal dari kelompok yang mana.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf tuan Valentino yang terhormat." Lanjut pria itu "Telah mengacaukan pesta ulang tahun mu tapi ada seekor _hama_ yang harus segera ku basmi dan sayangnya hama itu berada di tengah-tengah kalian saat ini". Jeda sejenak "Temukan dia!" lanjutnya yang segera dijawab tindakan oleh beberapa pria yang kemungkinan besar adalah bawahan nya. Sembari menunggu kemunculan _hama_ yang dimaksud, lelaki berwajah lugu itupun melanjutkan ucapannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa aku harus memperkenalkan diri? Karena sepertinya ada diantara kalian yang belum mengenalku." matanya melirik Louise membuat lelaki itu tercekat. "Perkenalkan aku Dominic Zhang, anggota _The Darkness_."

Semua orang terkejut tak terkecuali Valentino sendiri. Sementara Louise semakin mencengkeram erat tangan Mattheo membuat lelaki itu refleks melindungi Louise di balik punggungnya meski sebenarnya itu tidak terlalu berguna karena postur tubuh mereka yang hampir sama. Tapi setidaknya untuk saat ini hanya itulah yang bisa dilakukan untuk melindungi sahabatnya.

"Kalian tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu. "Seloroh Dominic ketika menyadari ketakutan yang dirasakan oleh orang-orang disekitarnya seakan itu adalah hal lucu. "Aku tidak akan menyakiti kalian jika kalian tetap menjadi anjing penurut."

"Bagaimana kami bisa mempercayaimu ucapanmu? Sementara kau dan kelompok bahkan pemimpin gilamu menganggap nyawa setiap orang adalah mainan." sela lelaki bertubuh tambun yang diketahui sebagai salah satu anggota legislatif, ucapan sarkas itu dibalas senyuman misterius oleh Dominic.

Lima menit kemudian _hama_ yang dimaksud pun di bawa kehadapan Dominic dengan cara ditarik paksa oleh beberapa pria berpakaian hitam tadi. Pria berumur itu berusaha berontak terlihat jelas sangat tidak nyaman akan perlakuan yang diterimanya.

" _Hello! Mr. Kim. Nice to meet you, again!_ Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau rela terbang jauh-jauh dari Seoul ke Milan hanya untuk menghadiri acara membosankan seperti ini. Rupanya jaringan koneksimu begitu luas."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya masih berusaha membebaskan dirinya dari belenggu bawahan Dominic.

"Bukan aku yang menginginkanmu melainkan sang pemimpin."

"Kalau begitu kenapa bukan pemimpin psikopatmu saja yang datang secara langsung menemuiku?"

Moncong pistol terarah, "Untuk menghabisi tikus pengganggu sepertimu, cukup aku saja yang melakukannya."

"Apa pemimpinmu takut menghadapiku setelah aku berhasil menggagalkan penyelundupan narkoba di Moskow beberapa bulan lalu?" bukannya merasa takut, lelaki berpangkat Jendral itu justru semakin menantang.

"Itu hanya hal sepele, kami bisa mengulanginya lagi, dan bisa kupastikan saat itu terjadi kau telah berada di Neraka."

Suara tembakan kembali terdengar kali ini timah panas tersebut tepat mengenai kaki kanan sang Jendral, membuatnya terduduk dan mengaduh kesakitan. Para tamu wanita sontak berteriak semakin menambah aura mencekam di ruangan itu.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan tidak akan menyakiti kalian jika tetap menjadi anjing penurut. Jadi lakukan apa yang kukatakan karena suara teriakan kalian membuat telingaku sakit." Dominic menunduk, "Dan itu hadiah untukmu Jendral Kim karena tidak bisa menjaga mulut besarmu." Kemudian menegakkan badan. " _Bring him_!"

Kelompok organisasi hitam itupun perlahan mulai menjauh membawa serta Jendral Kim yang dipapah akibat salah satu kakinya yg ditembak, namun Dominic segera menghentikan langkah saat menyadari ada sesuatu yang tertinggal. Perlahan lelaki itu membalik badan dan sedetik kemudian sesosok tubuh jatuh tersungkur tak bernyawa. Teriakan dan tangisan kembali mendominasi, namun tidak ada satupun yang berani beranjak dari tempatnya masing-masing, tidak sebelum sang penembak jitu pergi. Edward dan Nicholas yang kebetulan berada tepat di samping tubuh kaku itu mematung.

"Bukankah tadi kau mengatakan tidak akan menyakiti kami jika kami bersikap layaknya anjing penurut?" geram Edward, yang justru menciptakan pelototan tak percaya dari Nicholas.

"Edward!" hardiknya

"Atau jangan-jangan semua yang kau katakan tadi hanya tipuan?" tangannya mulai bersedekap, seakan menantang lelaki berbaju hitam disana.

"Edward! Diamlah! Jika kau tidak ingin bernasib sama seperti pria itu!" protes Nicholas berusaha menghentikan aksi konyol sahabatnya.

"Tidak sebelum aku mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaanku."

Dominic melihatnya kemudian pandangan keduanyapun bertemu. Edward yang menatap penuh keberanian, dan Dominic yang menatap tanpa ekpresi. Sementara yang lain tengah menahan nafas menunggu apakah lelaki berparas tampan itu akan meregang nyawa? Namun sampai satu menit terlewat tidak terjadi apa-apa, yang ada hanya Dominic melempar senyum misterius kepada Edward.

"Ku akui kau begitu pemberani anak muda." Ujarnya. "Dan yang kukatakan sebelumnya memang benar, tapi tidak berlaku bagi tikus pengganggu. Pria tua itu." kini matanya mengarah pada tubuh kaku di seberang sana. "Pernah mencoba menggagalkan bisnis kami di Cina dengan semua saran yang diusulkannya kepada pemerintah. Jadi sudah sewajarnya dia mendapatkan balasan atas apa yang hendak dilakukannya."

"Kalian begitu menggelikan." Cibir Edward tak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya.

"Yang kuatlah yang bertahan itu sudah hukum alam, _young man_. Dan sebenarnya aku terganggu dengan aksi heroikmu ini, tetapi berhubung aku tidak ada urusan denganmu maka kau itu amat sayang sekali jika orang setampan dirimu harus mati. Oh satu lagi untuk tuan Valentino Garavani, aku yakin kau bersedia membersihkan kekacauan ini dan sekedar saran juga untukmu, lain kali lebih selektiflah memilih tamu undanganmu." Setelahnya Dominic pun berlalu tanpa ada niat sekedar menolehkan kepala.

"Itu adalah hal paling berani atau paling bodoh yang pernah ku lihat,, Edward Oh?!" seru Nicholas sembari bersedekap.

"Bedanya tipis, _man_!" sahut Edward tak kemudian sebuah tepukan lembut mendarat di bahu lebarnya, adalah Valentino Garavani yang melakukannya.

"Kau sangat berani anak muda." Ujar lelaki itu merasa terkesan. "Tidak banyak orang sepertimu di dunia ini. Mungkin lelaki tadi benar bahwa organisasinya tidak ada urusan denganmu, tapi kusarankan kau lebih baik berhati-hati mulai saat ini."

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, tuan. Tapi terimakasih atas perhatian anda." Jawab Edward sembari tersenyum ramah.

Sementara Valentino dan Garavani terlibat obrolan ringan, Louise yang sejak kemunculan organisasi hitam itu selalu menempel pada Mattheo tak mampu menyembunyikan kegugupannya, dan hal itu tak lepas dari perhatian Nicholas.

"Maaf menyela obrolan anda, tuan-tuan. Tapi sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan model anda, tuan Valentino." Ujar lelaki Asia itu tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Louise membuat dua orang lainnya mengikuti arah pandang Nicholas.

"Louise!" panggil Valentino sembari mendekat bersama Nicholas dan Edward. "A _re you okay?"_

"Ak-aku-"

"Louise hanya kelelahan Tuan Garavani." Sergah Mattheo. "Saya harap anda dapat memahami jam terbangnya."

"Kalau begitu cepat pulang dan beristirahatlah." Louise hanya mengangguk. "Dan Tuan Kim, tolong perhatikan kembali jadwalnya."

"Saya mengerti, kalau begitu saya permisi."

"Maafkan aku, Val. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu hingga akhir acara." Sesal Louise

Valentino tersenyum simpul, iapun mengenggam jemari lentik Louise." Jangan dipikirkan! Lagipula pesta telah berakhir sejak kemunculan organisasi hitam itu." Tanpa menyadari raut ketegangan diwajah Louise. "Pulanglah!" perintahnya lembut dengan membelai surai hitam modelnya.

"Ayo, Lou!" ajak Mathheo lembut dan keduanya segera meninggalkan kediaman Valentino menyisakan Nicholas yang tetap setia menatap mereka, namun Louise sempat melempar lirikan singkat kearahnya membuat manik keduanya bertemu beberapa detik.

Untuk pertama kalinya Nicholas melihat sang model dalam jarak sedekat itu, untuk pertama kalinya Nicholas menatap langsung manik kelam Louise. Dan lelaki tinggi itupun membenarkan apa yang dikatakan banyak orang, bahwa pesona Louise Byun tidak terbantahkan. Sosoknya yang nyaris sempurna membuat siapa saja berlomba-lomba ingin memilikinya, tak terkecuali lelaki tua yang kini kembali menemui rekan-rekan bisnisnya walau pesta sudah usai, memohon maaf-mungkin. Bahkan saat punggung Louise dan Mathheo menghilang dari balik pintu pun Nicholas enggan mengalihkan atensinya. Dan apa yag dilakukan Nicholas juga tidak luput dari perhatian Edward, lelaki itu hanya terdiam membiarkan sang sahabat terlarut dalam dunianya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongdae-ya" panggil Baekhyun lirih.

"Hmm?"

"Kau kenal mereka?"

Alis Jongdae menukik, "Maksudmu dua orang lelaki tadi?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku baru melihat mereka di pesta tadi, kurasa mereka hanya mengambil pekerjaan di sela-sela waktu senggang, kau tahu? Tipikal mahasiswa pada umumnya." Jeda sejenak, "Kenapa kau menanyakannya?

"Entahlah! Aku merasa seperti pernah melihat pemuda yang berbicara dengan Valentino tadi. Sorot matanya seakan sangat familiar tapi aku tidak tahu dimana pernah melihatnya."

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, pekerjaanmu mengharuskanmu bertemu banyak orang, mungkin diantara orang-orang tersebut ada yang memiliki sorot mata seperti itu, tegas, tajam dan terkesan bengis kalau boleh kukatakan."

"Mungkin saja."

"Sudahlah jangan terlalu kau pikirkan. Kau baru saja mengalami kejadian yang tidak terduga jadi jangan buang tenagamu untuk sesuatu yang tidak kau ketahui secara pasti,"

"Kau benar, mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja." Ujar Baekhyun sembari menyamankan duduk di dalam mobil namun masih tercetak diwajahnya rasa penasaran akan pemuda tadi dan itu hanya menciptakan senyum simpul di bibir Jongdae.

"Kembali ke apartemen, paman!" ucap Jongdae kepada sang supir, tak bersenggang lama mobil putih itupun membaur bersama mobil-mobil lain yang memadati kota Milan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Itu tidak mudah, seharusnya kau paham akan hal itu" protes seorang pemuda berwajah lembut.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan!" ujar lelaki satunya.

"Kalau begitu kau lakukan sendiri! Apa kau pikir gampang melakukan pekerjaan yang bukan keahlianku?"

Pemuda yang lain tersenyum sinis.

"Kau bicara begitu seperti kau tidak pernah melakukannya."

"Itu karena kalian yang memaksa. Pokoknya aku tidak mau!"

"Aku sudah pernah melihat kinerja yang kau bilang bukan keahlianmu, dan aku sangat puas akan hasilnya."

"Itu tidak merubah keputusanku. Lebih baik aku bekerja di dalam ruanganku membedah tubuh manusia daripada harus mengotori tanganku dengan darah manusia-manusia rendahan seperti mereka."

"Apa yang kau lakukan juga mengotori tanganmu, bodoh!"

Ditengah perdebatan dua lelaki tersebut, muncul lelaki lain yang berjalan angkuh kearah mereka.

"Hentikan perdebatan tidak bermutu kalian jika tidak ingin lidah kalian ku umpankan kepada Xena."

"Lidahku terlalu berharga jika harus menjadi makan malam singa betina peliharaanmu, brengsek" Sahut lelaki berwajah lembut tadi.

"Dan kau!" telunjuk panjangnya mengarah kepada pemuda tinggi satunya, "Jangan memaksanya! Apa yang dia lakukan belakangan ini hanya sekadar menggantikan kita yang terlalu asyik dengan dunia kita." Mendengar penuturan itu, lantas membuat lelaki yang satunya tersenyum menang.

"Kau terlalu membelanya,hyung!

"Dengar! Kita berkerja sesuai dengan porsi masing-masing. Kendati dia sebenarnya memiliki kemampuan yang sama seperti kita tapi lelaki ini lebih cocok melakukan apa yang selama ini dikerjakannya."

"Aku setuju."

"Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan." Pemuda berparas tegas itu membalik badan menghadap satu-satunya lelaki yang lebih tua diantara mereka. "Suatu saat kau akan bergabung bersama kami."

Melihat ketegasan yang terkuar dalam setiap untaian kata dan tatapan tajam lelaki itu, membuat lelaki yang lebih pendek menghela pun tidak ada guna, karena setiap kalimat yang diucapkan adalah perintah mutlak tanpa ada penolakan.

"Aku tahu."

Dan menciptakan senyum timpang di bibir kedua pemuda lainnya.

"Dan jika tidak ada lagi pembicaraan tidak bermutu dari kalian aku harus kembali keruanganku, karena pasien kesayanganku telah menunggu. "Wajah yang awalnya terkesan lembut kini berubah layaknya seorang psikopat.

"Pergilah! Dan pastikan itu menjadi berita heboh di seluruh dunia."

"Dengan senang hati." Setelah frase itu terlontar, lelaki tersebut pun berlalu namun sebelum menutup pintu bercorak coklat itu ia sempat melontarkan kalimat yang membuat lelaki berparas tegas dan berpakaian hitam mendengus.

"Hati-hati dengan penglihatanmu!"

"Pergilah ke Neraka!"

Dan pintupun tertutup.

Setelahnya hanya ada keheningan, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena beberapa detik kemudian suara tawa memecah kesunyian yang lelaki bersurai cokelat menatap tajam lelaki yang tengah tertawa tersebut.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Ujarnya tanpa ekpresi.

"Hanya mentertawakan nasib tikus pengganggu diluaran sana. Aku penasaran apa yang akan terjadi besok saat mereka menemukan tubuh tanpa nyawa di depan kantor kepolisian Seoul?"

"Kau dilahirkan di Korea bahkan sempat merasakan kehidupan disana. Kenapa kau begitu senang melihat Negara itu hancur?"

"Persetan!" Sahut lelaki yang tertawa tadi penuh emosi, intonasi suaranyapun seketika berubah, kemudian melempar pisau tepat mengenai gambar salah seorang tokoh penting negeri ginseng tersebut. "Sejak mereka menghancurkan keluargaku, sejak saat itulah aku melupakan asal usulku. Dan asal kau tahu." lalu membalik badan, "Aku membenci darah leluhur yang mengalir ditubuhku, itu sangat menjijikkan sama seperti mereka."

Tak bersenggang lama terdengar suara teriakan seperti tengah kesakitan, menarik atensi kedua lelaki tersebut. Teriakan itu berlangsung selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnnya menghilang dibalik pekatnya malam.

"Sepertinya dia lupa menutup pintu ruangan dan membereskan tikus itu sebelum melakukan tugasnya."

"Mungkin dengan mendengar jerit kesakitan dan wajah ketakutan korbannya saat beroperasi jauh lebih menarik ketimbang membelah tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa. Jangan remehkan dirinya, dibalik wajahnya yang lembut tersimpan jiwa pembunuh yang sadis."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Louise menguap lebar sesekali matanya melirik malas jam yang ada diatas nakas, sembari merutuki kenapa pergerakan jarum jam tersebut terasa lambat. Karena bagi seorang Louise Byun yang setiap harinya selalu disibukkan dengan rutinitasnya sebagai seorang model tentu merasa bosan jika harus dihadapkan dengan yang namanya hari libur. Setelah melewati malam yang menegangkan di pesta ulang tahun Valentino Garavani, Mattheo selaku majaner Louise memberikan libur beberapa hari untuk modelnya. Bukan tanpa alasan lelaki Kim itu melakukannya, pasalnya di malam kejadian Louise terlihat sangat ketakutan dan ini pertama kalinya bagi lelaki tersebut melihat sang sahabat seperti itu.

"Membosankan!" gerutu lelaki bermata sipit tersebut, "Apakah Negara ini tidak memiliki acara yang berkualitas?" Lanjutnya sembari memencet tombol remot TV. Kegiatan itu terus berlanjut hingga akhrinya mata sipit itu melihat sebuah berita yang menayangkan tentang Negara asalnya.

 _Pemirsa, Jendral Kim Tae Jun ditemukan tergeletak tak bernyawa didepan kantor Kepolisian Seoul. Tidak ada yang percaya bahwa salah satu Jendral terbaik Korea Selatan itu pergi dengan cara yang sangat mengenaskan. Banyak yang menduga kematian Jendral Kim ada kaitannya dengan perjalanan beliau ke Italia beberapa hari yang lalu. Sampai berta ini diturunkan, belum ada yang satu pun pihak keluarga atau pun rekan beliau yang bisa memberikan keterangan perihal kematian Kim Tae Jun. hingga….._

"Berhenti menyaksikan berita itu! Itu hanya akan membuatmu paranoid." Louise sudah sedekat ini ingin melemparkan remot TV jika tidak menengenali siapa pemilik suara cempreng dan menyebalkan itu. "Sialan kau!" umpatnya.

Mattheo berjalan santai memasuki apartemen Louise kemudian meletakkan beberapa barang belanjaannya keatas meja makan.

"Jangan pernah menonton sesuatu yang membuatmu takut!" ujarnya sembari menyusun beberapa makanan diatas meja. "Sekalipun itu tentang Korea Selatan."

Louise mematikan TV kemudian melangkah menghampiri Mattheo.

"Menurutmu apa yang membuat kelombok berbaju hitam ini begitu sulit untuk di ringkus?"

"Uang."

Alis Louise mengernyit, "Apa maksudmu dengan uang?"

"Dengan uang, mereka bisa melakukan apa apa saja termasuk menyuap pihak-pihak tertentu untuk memuluskan bisnis mereka."

"Apa mungkin ada pihak kepolisian yang terlibat?"

"Itu bisa saja mengingat The Darkness seakan kebal akan hukum. Pasti ada beberapa pejabat pemerintahan yang melindungi mereka."

Kemudian hening.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mattheo memecah kesunyian.

"Apa maksudmu dengan _'apa kau baik-baik saja'_?"

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu Baekhyun-ah."

Louise tersenyum simpul. "Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan, meskipun peristiwa malam itu membuatku takut tapi aku bisa mengatasinya, jadi kau tenang saja."

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk selalu berhati-hati dan waspada terhadap orang-orang disekitarmu."

"Aku berjanji. Lagipula aku tidak selemah yang orang-orang bayangkan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana?"

"Sudah kutemukan celah untuk melumpuhkannya."

"Kau yakin ini akan berhasil?"

"Jangan pernah meremehkan kemampuanku! Tapi aku penasaran akan satu hal, kenapa dia selalu mengincar orang-orang ternama?"

"Pemuda ini adalah aset yang amat sangat berharga, banyak orang berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkannya. Dan aku yakin dia pasti punya alasan khusus kenapa selama hampir tiga tahun ini mengawasi lelaki tersebut."

"Kuharap alasan itu masuk akal."

"Percayakan saja padanya tugas kita hanya mengeksekusi perintahnya."

"Dan kapan kita melakukannya?"

"Dalam waktu dekat."

TBC

.

.

Hai, masih adakah yang menunggu update an ff ini? Maaf updatenya lama tapi seperti yang pernah kukatakan diawal kalau ff ini akan sangat slow update memngingat genrenya bukan aku banget. Jujur aku sempat mikir untuk tidak melanjutkan ceritanya karena genre ini benar-benar sulit atau mungkin kemampuan otak ku yang mulai buntu?Entahah. Tapi setelah ku pikir berulang kali tetap ku putuskan akan tetap melanjutkannya kendati aku tidak tahu bagaimana nanti hasilnya. Yang jelas aku sudah menentukan ending dari The Wild harap Chapter ini gak berantakan dan bisa menghibur kalian semua.

Update jamaah barengan para Autrhor kece badai; Cactus93; ParkAyoung dan Baekhyeol. Silakan cek story mereka juga ya.

Berhubung besok udah lebaran aku mau bilang

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1439 H

Minal Aidin Walfaidzin

Mohon Maaf lahir dan Batin.

Untuk kalian yang mudik hati-hati dijalan dan selalu jaga kesehatan, dan yang gak mudik ya sudah bukan masalah toh tetap ngumpul sama orang-orang tercinta.

Sampai ketemu setelah lebaran.


	4. Chapter 4

Hyurien92

Present

THE WILD ONE

Chapter 4

Louise Byun/Byun Baekhyun

Nicholas Park/Park Chanyeol

Edward Oh/Oh Sehun

Support

Dominic Zhang/Zhang Yixing

Mattheo Kim/Kim Jongdae

Valentino Garavani(OC)

Kim kai

Genre : Romance, Crime

Rate ; M

Warning : Boys Love/Shounen ai

Note : disini aku menggunakan dua nama untuk setiap cast kecuali Valentino Garavani dan Kim Kai, harap pahami situasi saat aku menggunakan nama asli ataupun nama western mereka.

Summary

Ketika perasaan itu datang disaat yang tidak tepat, apakah yang akan mereka pilih? Cinta? Ataukah mempertahankan eksistensi yang ada?

Nicholas mendengus ketika obsidiannya menangkap sosok Edward yang tengah mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Pikirnya-ada apa dengan teman sekaligus sahabatnya itu, tidak biasanya lelaki berkulit pucat itu berpakaian rapi seperti sekarang.

"Berhenti menatapku,Nick, jika kau tidak ingin jatuh cinta kepadaku,aku tahu bahwa aku sangat tampan." Timpal Edward penuh percaya diri membuat Nicholas berekpresi ingin muntah.

"Kau bukan lah tipeku, wahai muka datar." Ejek Nicholas."Tapi serius, apa kepalamu terantuk sesuatu saat dikamar mandi tadi? Tumben sekali kau serapi ini dan apa ini?" Nicholas memajukan kepalanya kearah mencium aroma lelaki itu"kau memakai parfum?"

"Ada yang salah dengan itu?"

" _Woah,_ kau banyak berubah. Katakan padaku siapa lagi mangsamu kali ini _, hmm!"_

"Tentu seseorang yang berkelas. Bukankah kau tahu keahlianku?"

Nicholas mencibir merasa bahwa Edward tengah menyindirnya."Tidak usah kau banggakan kemampuan merayumu itu."

" _Seriously,dude!"_ Edward membalik badan"cobalah buka hati dan pikiranmu. Sudah saatnya kau mencari pendamping hidup."

"Aku tidak tertarik." Sahut Nicholas sembari menuangkan air kedalam gelas

"Aku tahu, karena kau lebih tertarik pada si model Byun itu kan?"

Nicholas terbatuk dan itu membuat Edward terbahak.

"Sudah kuduga, bahwa kau tertarik pada model tuan Garavani bahkan sejak pertama melihatnya."

"Omong kosong macam apa ini?" Elak Nicholas

"Tidak usah mengelak Nick. Aku mengenalmu sejak kecil tentu aku tahu betul siapa dirimu."

Nicholas menyerah"katakanlah aku menyukai Louise Byun, tapi itu tidak ada artinya sama sekali-"

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

"Karena Louise tidak mungkin menyukaiku. _Wake up, man!_ Lihatlah perbedaan diantara kami."

"Mau taruhan denganku?" tantang Edward

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Nicholas langsung menyetujui taruhan itu tanpa pikir panjang,merasa tidak ada pilihan lain karena Edward adalah tipikal orang yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Mudah saja. Biarkan aku melakukan apapun yang ku mau."

"Bukankah selama ini kau selalu melakukan apapun yang kau mau?"

"Benar, tapi kau selalu mengawasiku. Tapi kali ini jika aku yang menang biarkan aku melakukan apapun yang ku mau, Bagaimana?"

"Dan jika aku yang menang, apa yang akan kau berikan Ed?"

"Aku yakin kau hanya bercanda jika menginkan sesuatu dariku, karena kau telah memilki apapun yang kau inginkan."

Nicholas terdiam seperti tengah memikirkan apakah menerima taruhan Edward atau justru menolaknya. Dan apa yang Edward katakan memang benar, jika dirinya menang sahabatnya itu tidak perlu memberikan apa-apa karena Nicholas telah memiliki segalanya jadi apapun yang dia inginkan mudah saja bagi lelaki Park itu mewujudkannya. Pun begitu dengan Edward, jika lelaki itu yang menang tentu Nicholas juga mampu memberikan apapun yang dia inginkan. Bukan maksud menyombongkan diri tetapi Nicholas sebenarnya terlahir dari keluarga kaya, namun memilih menyembunyikan identitasnya.

" _Deal!"_ ujar lelaki bermata bulat tersebut, menciptakan senyum manis di bibir Edward." Berhenti tersenyum idiot seperti itu, kau seperti Joker."

"Kau tahu,Nick?" ujar Edward sembari merangkul bahu sahabatnya."Aku penasaran bagaimana rupa anak kalian nanti jika kalian bersama."

Nicholas merotasikan bola mata."Kau sinting, laki-laki tidak bisa mengandung dan melahirkan. Ku rasa kepalamu benar-benar terantuk sesuatu."

"Siapa tahu Louise Byun memiliki keajaiban."

"Ya ya ya. Silakan kau berimajinasi sesuka hatimu." Kemudian berlalu mengabaikan ucapan Edward setelahnya.

"Edward Oh benar-benar sinting, dan aku lebih sinting karena menerima taruhannya."

.

 **.**

 **.**

Kilau lampu disko, gelak tawa, aroma alkohol yang menguar serta hentakan tubuh yang tengah menari nampak menghiasi sebuah Klub malam di salah satu sudut kota Italia Semua orang yang berada disana seakan terlarut dengan dunia mereka masing-masing. Pemandangan seperti ini sudah sering terjadi di **** _ **ConteStaccio**_ ** _,_** salah satu klub malam terbaik di Italia yang beroperasi dari hari Selasa hingga Minggu pukul 19.00-04.00 pagi. Sebuah tempat hiburan malam yang menawarkan pertunjukan musik oleh band-band secara live. _**Contestacio**_ adalah salah satu dari beberapa klub non-mainstream di distrik Testaccio, dan pendengarnyapun terdiri dari para intelektual, seniman dan penggemar musik punk dan alternatif.

Louise melangkahkan kaki memasuki tempat tersebut diikuti oleh beberapa pengawal pribadi yang mengekor dibelakangnya, oh, dan jangan lupakan keberadaan Mattheo yang selalu saja menempel padanya. Membuat lelaki bermata sipit itu merasa jengah akan sikap protective sahabat rangkap manajernya tersebut.

"Jangan memprotes jika kau tidak ingin ku tarik paksa meningalkan tempat ini." Ujar lelaki Kim itu saat menyadari Louise hendak memprotes tindakannya entah untuk yang keberapa kali dalam satu hari ini.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan! Ini tempat ramai apa yang khawatirkan, Matt?"

"Justru aku lebih khawatir jika kau berada di keramaian seperti ini. Kau tidak tahu saja tempat-tempat seperti ini lebih memudahkan bagi siapa saja yang ingin berbuat jahat."

"Seingatku kau sempat berkata untuk selalu menyuruhku di keramaian, dan sekarang aku berada di sini tapi kau masih saja khawatir."

"Kau—" ucapan Mattheo tak lantas berlanjut karena salah satu kenalan Louise mendekati mereka.

" _Hei, Lou! How are you? Long time no see!"_ sapa seorang wanita berambut pirang.

" _Hei Natalie! I'm fine, and how about_ _you?"_ balas Louise sembari memeluk wanita tersebut.

" _Never Better! oh Mr. Kim, nice to meet you"_ sembari mengulurkan tangan.

" _Nice to meet you too, Nat"_ balas Mattheo menerima uluran tangan dari Natalie.

"Kalian hanya berdua?" tanya wanita seksi tersebut.

" _Always_." Sergah Louise tak minat mengundang gelak tawa dari wanita Eropa itu.

" _Oh, Come on._ Cobalah mencari pacar."

"Jadwalku terlalu padat,Nat, dan ku yakin kau juga tahu kalau jadwal manajerku ini juga sama padatnya denganku. _So_ agak sulit kurasa jika kami mencari pacar." Seloroh Louise dengan memberikan delikan tajam kearah Mattheo namun tak di gubris oleh lelaki tersebut."Oh kau datang bersama siapa? Bukankah kau dan Brandon telah berpisah?"

"Aku mempunyai kekasih baru, asal kau tahu."

" _Really? Who is he?"_

" _Wait a minute!"_ Natalie mengedarkan pandangan mencari seseorang yang datang bersamanya." _Honey."_ panggilnya lembut dan menghampiri sosok yangberdiri tak jauh darinya." Mari ku perkenalkan dengan kenalanku."

Lelaki itupun mengikuti Natalie, dan betapa terkejutnya Louise serta Mattheo saat melihat lelaki tersebut.

"Kau—" seru kedua lelaki itu bersamaan.

Natalie yang awalnya hendak mengenalkan kekasihnya merasa bingung akan respon Louise dan Mattheo."Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanyanya.

"Kami bertemu saat pesta ulang tahun tuan Garavani." Jawab Mattheo."Tentu kau tahu insiden yang terjadi disana, dan kekasihmu ini kebetulan berkerja sebagai salah satu pengantar minuman di pesta tersebut." Lanjutnya tanpa ada maksud merendahkan.

"Oh benarkah itu?"

"Hanya mengisi kekosongan disela-sela waktu istirahatku _, sweety_ "

Mattheo kemudian mengulurkan tangan "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, tuan—"

Dan lelaki itupun membalas uluran tangan Mattheo "Edward, namaku Edward Oh."

"Tuan Edward."

"Panggil Edward saja. Agar terdengar lebih akrab. Dan senang bertemu dengan kalian juga tuan Mattheo dan tuan Louise"

"Panggil nama saja, itu lebih baik." Kali ini Louise yang bersuara dan di balas anggukan oleh Edward."Oh jika kalian ingin bersenang-senang,pergilah! tidak apa-apa. Kami bisa menikmati waktu kami sendiri." Lanjutnya ketika menyadari Edward tengah melihat jam yang ada dipergelangan tangannya.

"Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama, Lou. Ada kerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan." Sesal satu-satunya wanita diantara mereka.

" _It's ok, Nat_! kita bisa mengobrol lain kali."

"Hubungi aku jika kau tidak sibuk."

"Tentu."

"Baiklah kami pergi, sampai jumpa!" Setelah memberikan pelukan perpisahan pada Louise, Natalie pun segera pergi bersama Edward yang mengapit mesra lengannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka begitu mudah bagi Natalie menemukan pengganti Brandon." Ujar Louise yang terus memperhatikan kepergian dua sejoli itu yang langsung disesalinya ketika melihat Edward memagut mesra bibir Natalie.

"Memang seharusnya begitu. Putus cinta bukanlah akhir dunia." Timpal Mattheo.

Keduanya kemudian duduk di bangku depan meja bar sembari memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

"Aku ingat betul saat pertama kali bertemu Natalie." Kenang Louise."Ketika itu dia baru pertama kali terjun di dunia Modelling, dia begitu gugup saat diminta berjalan diatas _catwalk_ untuk memperagakan busana dari tuan Roberto. Kala itu dia masihlah gadis yang polos tapi lihatlah dia sekarang."

"Manusia cepat belajar, Lou. Beruntung saat itu kau memberinya kekuatan untuk menuntaskan kewajibannya. Jika tidak entah apa yang akan terjadi pada kariernya, terlebih itu adalah karya dari designer sekelas tuan Roberto."

Obrolan keduanya terhenti ketika indera pendengar Louise menangkap sebuah suara yang terasa familiar. Iapun membalik badan dan terkejut saat mengenali pemilik suara berat itu. Namun Louise tak kunjung buka suara, lelaki itu hanya diam.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan lelaki pemilik suara berat itu pun ikut meolehkan kepala. Rekasinya juga sama seperti Louise ketika obsidiannya menangkap sosok indah di dekatnya.

"Louise Byun?" sapa lelaki itu

Louise yang kembali dari keterkejutannya segera merespon."Kau teman Edward, bukan?"

"Kau masih ingat ternyata. Oh apa kau melihat Edward?" tanya nya

"Dia baru saja pergi beberapa menit lalu bersama kekasihnya."

"Dia meninggalkanku lagi."

"Jika kau tidak keberatan kau bisa bergabung bersama kami." Tawar Louise

Alis Nicholas terangkat."Kami?"

"Iya, aku dan Mathheo, dia—" ucapan Louise terhenti ketika membalik badan dan menyadari Mattheo tidak ada di sebelahnya. Entah sejak kapan pemuda Kim itu pergi."Kurasa dia sedang ke toilet atau sedang menerima telpon."

"Apa boleh aku bergabung bersama kalian?"

"Tentu saja."

Nicholas pun segera mengambil tempat di sebelah Louise.

"Oh aku belum memperkenalkan diri." Ujarnya."Perkenalkan, namaku Nicholas Park. Kau bisa memanggil ku Nick atau Chanyeol."

"Chanyeol?"

"Itu nama Korea ku, dan bolehkah aku memanggilmu Louise?"

"Kurasa kita seumuran, jadi panggil Baekhyun saja. Itu juga nama Korea ku."

"Baiklah, Baekhyun." Jeda sejenak."ngomong-ngomomg apa kau tidak merasa terbebani selalu dikawal seperti ini?"

"Sebenarnya aku merasa risih dan tidak bebas. Tapi semenjak kejadian di pesta tuan Garavani penjagaan ku di perketat.

Keduanya lantas terdiam. Tidak tahu bagaimana memulai obrolan. Walau ini bukan kali pertama mereka bertemu tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka bertemu dalam situasi normal pada umumnya. Kendati keduanya merasa canggung tapi bagi Chanyeol bisa sedekat ini bahkan mengobrol dengan sosok yang sedikit banyak menggetarkan hatinya membuat lelaki itu senang.

"kau sudah lama tinggal di Itali?" tanya Baekhyun berusaha memulai obrolan.

"Kurasa sejak aku berumur lima atau sepuluh tahun. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku pernah mengalami kecelakaan yang hampir merenggut nyawaku jadi aku tidak tahu persis diusia keberapa aku menetap di Itali."

"Kecelakaan?"

"Yah, kecelakaan yang menewaskan orang tua dan juga adikku, sejak saat itu aku tinggal dipanti asuhan dan bertemu dengan Mattheo hingga akhirnya tuan Garavani memboyong kami ke Italia"

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun aku tidak bermaksud mengingatkanmu akan memori yang menyakitkanmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum."Tidak apa-apa, itu sudah lama jadi aku sudah bisa mengatasinya."

"Pantas kalian begitu dekat, ternyata ada ikatan khusus diantara kalian."

"Sedikit banyak tuan Garavani lah yang membantuku mencapai posisiku sekarang. Lalu kau,Chanyeol? Apa yang membawamu ke Itali?"

Kecanggungan yang sempat dirasakan keduanya perlahan mencair karena obrolan ringan tersebut, merasa mereka cocok satu sama lain.

"Sebelumnya kami menetap di Rusia dan menjalankan bisnis keluarga tapi setelah ayahku tiada kakek membawa seluruh keluarganya pindah ke Milan dan memindahkan bisnis yang ada di Rusia ke Milan. Dengan alasan ingin melupakan kenangan menyakitkan di Rusia, biar bagaimanapun ayah ku wafat karena musuhnya. Yah kau tahu dunia bisnis itu terlalu kejam."

"Dan keluargamu tidak mengusut kasus kematian ayahmu?"

"Tentu kakek sudah menyelesaikannya. Dan orang yang menyebabkan ayahku wafat juga sudah mendapat hukumannya."

"Aku turut berduka cita, Chanyeol."

"Itu sudah lama, Baekhyun. Akupun sudah melupakannya. Tapi apa kau merasa kehidupan kita hampir sama?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kita sama-sama menetap di Milan karena satu alasan. Kau yang kehilangan kedua orang tuamu karena kecelakaan dan aku yang kehilangan ayahku karena musuh-musuhnya. Bukankah itu kebetulan yang tak disengaja?"

Baekhyun menyesap minumannya."Benar, tapi bukan berarti kita jodoh."

"Hei, aku tidak mengatakan kita jodoh."protes Chanyeol tak terima akan pemikiran Baekhyun."Aku hanya mengatakan kebetulan yang tidak disengaja. Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Karena aku sudah hafal kalmat yang kau ucapkan tadi. Akhir dari kalimat-kebetulan yang tidak disengaja-adalah-mungkin-kita berjodoh"

Chanyeol bersedekap, meniliti Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah."Kau tahu, Baek? Apa yang baru saja kau katakan menunjukkan bahwa kau terlalu sering dirayu."

Baekhyun tersedak minumannya setelah frase itu terlontar, membuat Chanyeol kelimpungan. Iapun segera mengambil sapu tangan yang berada di saku celana dan bergegas menghampiri Baekhyun. Entah keberanian dari mana Chanyeol yang awalnya ingin memberikan sapu tangan itu kepada Baekhyun justru berbalik membersihkan sisa minuman yang ada di sekitar bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang menerima respon tersebut sudah pasti terkejut, tetapi menatap Chanyeol dari jarak sedekat ini juga melihat ekspresi keseriusan di wajah rupawannya kala membersihkan sisa air di wajahnya, membuat Baekhyun terpesona dan tidak memprotes perlakuan Chanyeol.

Sadar akan tindakannya, Chanyeol pun segera membuat jarak. Merasa tidak enak pada sosok yang dikaguminya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud lancing padamu,Baek." Sesal lelaki Park itu.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, aku memahaminya."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Tidak perlu kau risaukan. Sungguh aku tidak apa-apa. Justru aku merasa kagum akan responmu,Yeol."

Kemudian keduanya terdiam, menetralkan detak jantung masing-masing. Biar bagiamanpun apa yang terjadi beberapa menit lalu membuat kinerja jantung keduanya berdetak tidak normal. Keterdiaman itu akhirnya pecah dikala Mattheo datang entah dari mana.

"Lou, maaf meninggalkanmu. Aku tadi sedang menerima telpon yang cukup penting jadi perlu suasana yang tenang,"

"Aku tahu."

"Oh hai tuan, kita bertemu lagi. Apa kau mencari temanmu?" ujar Mattheo saat melihat Nicholas disamping Louise

"Awalnya memang begitu tapi kurasa dia tengah bersenang-senang. Beruntung aku bertemu dengan Baekhyun jadi kami bisa mengobrol banyak."

"Baekhyun?" heran Mattheo

"Aku yang memintanya memanggil nama asli ku, Matt."

"Ah.. begitu rupanya. Oh perkenalkan namaku Mattheo Kim, tapi karena Louise mengijinkanmu memanggilnya Baekhyun jadi kaupun boleh memanggilku Jongdae."

"Kalau begitu panggil juga aku Chanyeol." Keduanya pun lantas berjabat tangan.

"Oh, Lou. Kita harus pergi sekarang. Tuan Song memintaku untuk membawamu ke rumahnya."

"Selarut ini? Dan apa kau lupa aku sedang menikmati waktu liburku?""

"Kau tahu kan siapa tuan Song itu."

"Dasar tua bangka sialan. Kenapa dia tidak mati saja?"

"Sudahlah, jangan mengumpat! Kita pergi sekarang!"

"Chanyeol, maaf aku harus pergi. Apa kau mau ikut pulang bersama kami? Kurasa temanmu tengah asyik dengan dunianya."

"Kau pulanglah,aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Apa kau yakin tidak ingin ikut bersama kami?"

"Tidak perlu, aku membawa motor sendiri. Oh Baekhyun, apa aku boleh tahu nomor ponselmu?"

Baekhyun lalu mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari tasnya kemudian menuliskan deretan angka disana. Setelahnya lelaki itu memberikan kertas tersebut kepada Chanyeol.

"Itu nomor ponselku. Kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja."

Chanyeol tersenyum sumringah layaknya seorang idiot, menciptakan kikikan di bibir Jongdae."Terima kasih. Akan kuhubungi kau nanti."

"Baiklah, kami pergi."

"Hati-hati dijalan."

Setelahnya kedua lelaki yang memiliki tinggi badan hampir sama itu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol di belakangnya yang masih mempertahankan senyum lebarnya.

"Kau bahagia sekali." Suara Edward melunturkan senyum idiot Nicholas.

"Sialan!" Maki lelaki itu."sejak kapan kau berada disini? Bukankah kau tengah bersenang-senang bersama kekasih barumu."

"Urusanku dengan Natalie sudah selesai, dan aku berada disini sejak kau tersenyum layaknya seorang dungu saat menerima kertas dari model seksi itu dan kutebak apa yang tertulis dikertas itu adalah nomor ponselnya." Mendengar itu Nicolas segera memasukan kertas tersebut kedalam saku celananya." Wah sepertinya aku hampir mendekati kemenanganku akan taruran kita tempo hari."

"Yang terjadi disini belum bisa membuktikan apa-apa."

"Logikanya saja,Park. Mana ada lelaki yang mau memberikan nomor ponsel kepada orang lain yang baru dikenalnya jika lelaki itu tidak menaruh hati pada orang tersebut."

"Kau terlalu banyak membaca novel romansa, tuan Oh."

"Aku berbicara berdasarkan pengalamanku."

"Terserah."

Kemudian keduanya meninggalkan tempat hiburan malam tersebut, mengabaikan seseorang yang sejak tadi memperhatikan interaksi yang sempat terjadi antara Nicholas,Edward,Louise dan Mathheo.

"Mr. Song. Kau ingin bermain-main rupanya. Tunggu aku, maka akan ku hadapi permainanmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalian terlihat akrab, apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" tanya Mattheo sesaat setelah mobil yang dikemudikannya melaju.

"Kami hanya mengobrol biasa, tidak ada yang istimewa." Jawab Louise seraya menyamankan duduknya.

"Benarkan? Tapi interaksi kalian seperti sudah lama saling kenal, terlebih kau dengan begitu mudahnya memberikan nomor ponselmu kepada lelaki itu."

"Aku hanya menghargai permintaannya, Matt. Akan terasa aneh jika aku menolaknya tanpa sebab."

"Apa kau yakin hanya itu? Bukan karena kau tertarik padanya?" Mattheo terus menggoda Louise.

"Kau bicara apa? Fokus saja pada menyetirmu!"

"Wajahmu memerah, Lou, tebakanku tepat kan. Kau juga menyukai si tinggi itu."

"Kau berisik!"

"Uh Uri Baekhyunie sudah dewasa."

"Yak, Kim Jongdae!"

"Baiklah-baiklah aku tidak akan menggodamu lagi. Tapi aku serius. Jika kau bersama dengan Chanyeol, aku akan menyetujuinya. Secara fisik dia tampan, tinggi dan badannya juga bagus jadi mampu melindungimu dari segala macam bahaya. Dan apa kau liat otot yang ada di perutnya?"

"Aku bukan maniak sepertimu."

"Ingin rasanya aku mencuci baju di atas otot perutnya. Dan dadanya, uh membuatku ingin bersandar disana."Mattheo terus berceloteh seakan memamerkan kesempurnaan Chanyeol kepada Louise."Hanya satu kata untuk tuan Nicholas Chanyeol Park. _So hot."_

"Apa-apaan itu? Nicholas Chanyeol Park. Kau tahu Matt, kau seperti maniak."

"ya ya ya, terserah kau menganggapku apa, yang jelas hanya orang bodoh yang tidak membenarkan semua ucapanku."

"Terserah kau saja."

Setelahnya Louise memejamkan mata berusaha tidak memikirkan semua ucapan sahabatnya, Kendati lelaki bermata sipit itu mati-matian melupakan sosok Chanyeol tapi tidak bisa di pungkiri kesempurnaan yang dimiliki lelaki Park itu menarik minat Louise. Senyum kecilpun tersungging di sepasang bibir mungilya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah dua jam berkendara, akhirnya Louise dan Mattheo tiba di halaman rumah Tuan Song. Suasana yang lengang seperti tak berpenghuni menciptakan lekukan tajam di alis Mattheo.

"Kenapa begitu sepi? Tidak biasanya rumah si tua itu sesepi ini."

"Kau yakin ini rumah yang di maksud pria berumur itu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah mengkonfirmasi kebenaran alamat yang diberikan tuan Song pada tuan Garavani. Apa kau keberatan jika kita memeriksa kedalam,Lou?"

"Kau yakin ingin memeriksanya? Kenapa tidak menyuruh Albert dan yang lainnya untuk memeriksa?" tanya Louise seraya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar rumah.

"Akan sangat merepotkan jika seandainya tuan Song ternyata ada didalam dan bertemu Albert lebih dulu."

"Baiklah, kita periksa bersama-sama. Pinta Albert dan beberapa temannya ikut bersama kita, sisanya suruh menunggu di luar."

Kedua sahabat itu akhirnya keluar dari dalam mobil kemudian berjalan memasuki rumah bergaya khas Eropa tersebut bersamaan dengan beberapa pengawal pribadi Louise. Langkah mereka begitu pelan dan sangat hati-hati, mengantisipasi kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi di dalam rumah megah tersebut.

"Tuan Song? Apa anda didalam?" tanya Mattheo namun tidak ada sahutan dari sang pemilik rumah."aku dan Louise telah datang sesuai dengan permintaan anda." Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Kesunyian ini sedikit banyak membuat Louise takut, ia pun secara refleks merapat kepada Albert.

"Bisakah anda tidak bermain petak umpet? Karena ini sungguh tidak lucu." Baekhyun mulai membuka suara tapi hasilnya tetap sama, tidak ada sahutan dari sang pemilik rumah."Matt, ini baru pertama kali terjadi. Biasanya walau tuan Song tidak ada di tempat pasti ada pengawal atau pekerja rumah yang berkeliaran tapi sekarang tidak ada satupun yang terlihat."

"Akan ku periksa dilantai atas bersama yang lain, kau tetaplah bersama dengan Albert disini."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan setelahnya Mattheo mulai menaiki satu persatu anak tangga tersebut sambil sesekali memanggil sang pemilik rumah. Selepas kepergian Mattheo, Louise mengedarkan pandangan kesegala penjuru rumah dan ada satu ruangan yang menarik perhatiannya. Dengan diikuti Albert di belakangnya, lelaki Byun itupun memasuki ruangan tersebut yang secara kebetulan tidak terkunci. Sesampainya didalam tidak ada hal menarik yang ditemukan Louise selain beberapa buku yang tersusun rapi didalam rak, yang ia tebak ruangan ini di gunakan sebagai ruang baca oleh si pemilik rumah.

Merasa kesal karena telah dipermainkan Louise pun berniat meninggalkan ruangan itu, namun belum sempat ia melangkahkan kaki, secara tidak sengaja ekor matanya menangkap secarik kertas yang tergeletak diatas meja. Louisepun mendekat dan membaca isi yang tertera dalam kertas tersebut.

"Sialan!"umpatnya."Seenaknya saja menyuruhku datang selarut ini tapi kenyataannya si tua itu pergi dengan alasan perjalanan bisnis yang mendadak."

"Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan tuan Song di lantai atas." Seru Mattheo sesaat setelah bergabung bersama Louise dan Albert.

"Kau bacalah!" sungut sang model seraya menyerahkan kertas tadi kepada Mattheo. Dan setelah membaca isi surat tersebut, Mattheo pun sama kesalnya dengan Louise.

"Tapi apa kau tidak merasa aneh? Melihat karakter dari tuan Song, rasanya tidak mungkin beliau membatalkan jadwal pertemuan tanpa memberi kabar sebelumnya."

"Aku tidak perduli, yang jelas setelah ini aku akan berpikir dua kali jika diminta untuk datang menemui si tua itu. Menyusahkan saja."

"Aku akan meminta tuan Garavani untuk mengatur ulang jadwal pertemuanmu dengan tuan Song."

"Tidak perlu! Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan pria Korea itu. Ini bukan kali pertama dia melakukan ini pada kita,Matt."

"Tapi dia membutuhkan jasamu untuk menghiasi salah satu majalah ternama di Korea,Lou. Dan setahuku kau dan tuan Song sudah terikat kontrak yang apabila dibatalkan secara sepihak salah satu dari kalian harus membayar ganti rugi yang tidak sedikit."

"Aku tidak perduli! Aku lebih memilih untuk membayar ganti rugi ketimbang harus berurusan dengannya lebih lama lagi."

"Lou—"

"Sudahlah! Aku ingin pulang. Kita pergi Al."

Louise mulai menjauh dan Mattheo hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Merasa tidak ada gunanya melawan sifat keras kepala seorang Louise Byun. Sejujurnya lelaki itu juga tidak ingin berurusan dengan pemilik salah satu majalah ternama Korea tersebut, pasalnya Mattheo tahu betul siapa itu tuan Song. Sering kali pria tua itu mencoba mendekati Louise padahal dia telah berkeluarga. Sifat mata keranjang tuan Song membuat Louise dan Mattheo gerah, jadi wajar saja jika modelnya tidak ingin berurusan dengan pria setengah abad itu, dan apa yang dilakukan Mattheo tadi semata-mata hanya ingin menjaga keprofesionalitasannya..

Dengan satu hembusan nafas lagi, Mattheo akhirnya menyusul Louise yang telah berjalan jauh didepannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kali ini kau sangat mengecewakan." Sindir Dominic kepada pria berbaju merah di sebelahnya yang tengah asyik menyesap wine.

"Aku punya alasan kenapa melakukannya,Dom." Sahut pria itu.

"Oh ya? Dan apa alasanmu kali ini?"

"Alasan yang sangat berguna bagi kita terutama **baginya,** lagipula aku masih memerlukan orang itu."

Dominic bersedekap."bukan karena kau mulai tertarik padanya? Tidak biasanya kau melepaskan mangsamu."

"Percayalah, aku punya rencana kenapa membiarkannya tetap hidup."

"Dan kuharap rencana itu berhasil." Suara itu menginterupsi obrolan Dominic dan pria satunya. Keduanya menelengkan kepala, menatap pemuda tinggi yang tengah bersender di pintu dengan angkuhnya."Karena jika tidak, kau tidak akan selamat."

"Saat kau meminta kami untuk mengawasinya, saat itulah aku memerlukan seseorang sebagai alibi untuk memuluskan rencanamu, wahai **tuan sempurna**. Dan secara kebetulan **dia** cukup dekat dengan targetmu."

"Kuserahkan semuanya kepadamu. Dan ingat aku tidak ingin ada kesalahan."

"Aku bersumpah, targetmu akan kau dapatkan."

"Bagaimana jika kali ini kau gagal?" tanya Dominic main-main, karena lelaki itu tahu kemampuan pria disebelahnya tidak diragukan lagi.

"Kau boleh melakukan apa saja kepadaku, _my boy!"_ jawab lelaki berbaju merah itu sembari membelai lembut pipi Dominic kemudian mengecup mesra pipi tersebut. sementara lelaki satunya hanya menatap interaksi keduanya tanpa ekspresi.

"Dan apa kau sudah mengerjakan perintahku, Dominic Zhang?!" kendati itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan, tapi bagi Dominic dan lelaki disebelahnya apa yang diucapkan lelaki tinggi disana adalah sebuah pernyataan yang mempunyai arti tersendiri. Dimana tersimpan ketegasan didalam setiap kata yang terlontar.

"Aku tidak pernah mengecewakanmu. Kita hanya tinggal duduk manis menunggu kabar baiknya." Bibir Dominic tersungging menciptakan senyum timpang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Secercah sinar mentari pagi mengusik tidur nyaman Louise dengan enggan lelaki itu pun bangun dari mimpi indahnya. Sepi, itulah yang selalu dirasakan Louise setiap bangun tidur di keesokan harinya tapi inilah kehidupan seorang Louise Byun yang sudah dijalaninya hampir sepuluh tahun lamanya. Mulutnya menguap lebar ketika melihat jam di atas nakas yang menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Kemudian lelaki itu turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan terseok-seok memasuki kamar mandi.

Setelah hampir satu jam lamanya merapikan diri, Louise pun keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan dimana tercium aroma yang membuat perutnya menjerit minta diisi.

" _Morning, Mr. Byun?"_ sapa Rosalie saat Louise telah duduk di kursi meja makan.

" _Morning, Rose."_

Rosalie adalah asisten rumah yang di perkerjakan oleh Valentino Garavani untuk merawat apartemen Louise. Bekerja dari pagi sampai sore hari.

"Mr. Kim tadi menelpon dan berkata dia akan terlambat menemuimu hari ini."

" _Hmm"_

"Dan aku minta maaf karena harus pulang setelah ini. Ibuku sedang sakit dan beliau sendirian dirumah."

Louise terkejut."Bibi Jeny sakit? Apa kau sudah membawanya ke Dokter?"

"Setelah dari sini aku akan langsung membawa ibu ke rumah sakit."

"Kalau begitu cepat pergilah, jangan membuat ibumu menunggu terlalu lama. Aku memberikan mu cuti selama ibumu sakit."

" _Thanks, Mr. Byun."_

"Sampaikan salam ku pada bibi Jeny, aku akan menjenguknya lain kali."

"Tentu. Akan ku sampaikan. Aku pergi Mr. Byun."

Selepas kepergian Rosalie suasana di apartemen Louise kembali sepi. Iapun dengan santainya menghabiskan sarapan pagi, tetapi semenit kemudian sebuah ide terlenintas di otaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tetesan air membasahi dada bidang Nicholas, aroma segar nampak tercium dari tubuh atletisnya. Edward yang memperhatikan tidak berniat untuk berkomentar, tubuh yang setengah telanjang hanya memakai selembar handuk guna menutupi tubuh bagian bawah, ditambah tetesan air dari rambutnya yang basah meluncur dengan mudahnya membasahi dada dan punggung Nicholas, bahkan gerakan tangannya yang tengah mengeringkan rambutpun tak luput dari perhatian Edward.

"Beruntung kau bukanlah tipe idealku, Nick" Edward akhirnya membuka suara setelah beberapa menit terdiam, merasa jengah akan kelakuan Nicholas yang seakan menggodanya dengan aktivitasnya."kalau tidak, aku akan menyerangmu saat ini juga."Edward mecibir"apa-apaan ini? Kau berlagak bak pangeran negeri dongeng, keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan sehelai handuk, membiarkan tetesan air membasahi tubuhmu terutama lantai kamar, sialan! Belum lagi gerakan tangan lambatmu yang tengah mengeringkan rambut. Oh Tuhan, kau benar-benar sialan!"

"Kenapa? Kau iri padaku?" Nicholas menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Pergilah ke Neraka!"

"Mungkin ini gila, tapi terlepas dari taruhan kita tempo hari, aku ingin lebih dekat dengan Louise." Dan kini penampilan Nicholas sudah rapi seperti biasanya.

"Sepertinya aku mencium aroma keinginan untuk memiliki Louise Byun dari dirimu."

"Kita lihat saja, apakah pemikiranmu bahwa Louise akan berbalik menyukaiku akan terbukti atau justru sebaliknya."

"Kau tahu, Nick? Hanya dengan sekali liat, aku sudah tahu kalau kau juga mengharapkan Louise membalas rasa sukamu."

"Hei, aku tidak mengatakan kalau aku menyukai Louise."

Edward merotasikan bola mata." Katakan itu pada lelaki yang beberapa menit lalu berkata ingin lebih dekat dengan Louise."

 _Skakmatt_

Nicholas tiak mampu berkutik dari serangan Edward _._

" _See?_ Kau bahkan tidak mampu membalas ucapanku."

"Hanya satu yang ingin ku katakan."balas Nicholas" Aku berharap kau benar-benar pergi ke neraka!" membuat Edward terbahak mendengarnya.

Menjalin pertemanan sekian lama tentu membuat Edward dan Nicholas memahami karakter masing-masing. Dan setiap ada kesempatan untuk menggoda Nicholas, tentu Edward tidak akan melewatkannya karena menggoda Nicholas adalah hal yang sangat menyenagkan bagi Edward dan jika sahabatnya itu telah terpojok selalu saja kalimat itu yang akan di ucapkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

""Aku sedang belanja, mungkin sekitar satu atau dua jam lagi akan pulang." seru Louise sembari memilah-milah beberapa lembar pakaian.

" _Kenapa kau pergi tanpa pengawalan?_ " Protes Mattheo diujung telpon.

"Aku bukan putra presiden yang harus selalu dikawal."

" _Ini Semua demi kebaikanmu,Baekhyun."_

"Aku juga ingin menjadi Baekhyun bukan sebagai Louise."

" _Terserah, jika kau tidak kembali dalam satu jam aku bersumpah aku akan…."_

"Aku tahu, kau menyebalkan!" Dan Louise pun mematikan sambungan telpon mengabaikan umpatan yang hendak dilontarkan sahabatnya.

Kemudian lelaki ini kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Sesekali bibir tipisnya menyanyikan beberapa bait lagu untuk menemani aktivitasnya berbelanja. Tangannya pun dengan cekatan mengambil beberapa setel pakaian kemudian mencocokkan dengan warna kulitnya melalui cermin besar yang terpasang di beberapa sudut toko. Saat tengah asyik memperhatikan pantulan dirinya di cermin, tanpa sengaja Louise menangkap kehadiran seseorang yang berdiri beberapa ratus meter yang tengah memperhatikannya. Dalam keadaan tertangkap basah tersebut lelaki misterius itu bukannya bersembunyi tetapi justru berdiam diri disana sengaja menunjukkan keberadaannya.

Awalnya Louise mengira lelaki tersebut tengah memperhatikan orang lain, namun saat dirinya bergerak untuk mengambil pakaian yang lain pandangan lelaki itu selalu mengikuti pergerakannya. Merasa dirinya dalam bahaya Louise pun perlahan berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar belanjaannya dan sebisa mungkin bersikap wajar seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Setelah menyerahkan sejumlah uang, lelaki Korea itu segera meninggalkan toko tersebut. Dan dalam keadaan seperti ini Louise teringat akan ucapan Mattheo yang menyuruhnya untuk selalu berada Louise menyadari bahwa lelaki misterius tersebut tengah membuntutinya, tanpa pikir panjang lelaki itu segera memencet angka satu di layar hanphone yang mana langsung tersambung kepada manajernya.

" _Kau sudah selesai?"_

"Jongdae ya, sepertinya aku diikuti."

Sementara diujung sana Jongdae berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan tangan yang mengepal kuat.

 **TBC**

Ada yang ngerasa fanfic ini ngeboringin gak? Atau alurnya terlalu lambat? Jujur aku sempat ngestuck beberapa hari ngerjainnya karena itu aku kurang percaya diri untuk ngepost chapter ini and sorry for typo.

Oh iya, ada yang ngerasa kurang nyaman gak sama nama western mereka? Jujur aja deh….

Okelah aku gak bisa kasih komentar apa-apa, yang jelas terima kasih bagi teman-teman yang bersedia meluangkan waktu membaca The Wild One.


	5. Chapter 5

Hyurien92

Present

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

THE WILD ONE

Chapter 5

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Louise Byun/Byun Baekhyun

Nicholas Park/Park Chanyeol

Edward Oh/Oh Sehun

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Support

Dominic Zhang/Zhang Yixing

Mattheo Kim/Kim Jongdae

Valentino Garavani(OC)

Kim Kai

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Genre : Romance, Crime

Rate ; M

Warning : Boys Love/Shounen ai

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Note : disini aku menggunakan dua nama untuk setiap cast kecuali Valentino Garavani dan Kim Kai, harap pahami situasi saat aku menggunakan nama asli ataupun western mereka..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Summary

Ketika perasaan itu datang disaat yang tidak tepat, apakah yang akan mereka pilih? Cinta? Ataukah mempertahankan eksistensi yang ada?

Louise terus melangkahkan kakinya tanpa kenal lelah berusaha membaur ditengah padatnya orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disalah satu Mall terbesar di kota Milan. Terkadang lelaki itu juga memasuki satu toko ke toko lainnya, guna menghindari seseorang yang sedari tadi terus mengekorinya, atau jika Louise beruntung, dirinya mamp lolos dari seseorang itu. Louise tidak tahu siapakah sosok yang terus membuntutinya, apakah fans fanatik ataukah seseorang yang berniat jahat kepadanya?.

Dan apakah Louise yang terlalu lamban ataukah sosok dibelakangnya yang mempunyai penglihatan setajam elang, hinnga selalu berhasil menemukannya dimanapun lelaki Asia itu melangkah. Sungguh, perasaan takut telah menguasai diri Louise, dan dengan tubuh bergetar lelaki itu mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya kemudian menghubungi Mattheo.

"Jongdae ya, sepertinya aku sedang diikuti."

Bersamaan dengan itu sebuah sentuhan lembut mendarat di pundaknya, membuat Louise seakan sulit untuk bernafas.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mattheo memasuki rumah Valentino Garavani dengan langkah cepat, gerakannya bak lesatan peluru. Fokusnya hanya satu, menemui lelaki itu dan meminta bantuan untuk menemukan Louise.

"Biarkan aku masuk!" ucap Mattheo dengan nafas memburu ketika dihadang oleh beberapa bawahan sang Maestro"Aku ada urusan dengan Tuan Garavani."

"Maaf Tuan Kim, Tuan Garavani sedang ada tamu penting." Jawab salah satu bawahan yang diketahui bernama Xavier.

"Aku tidak perduli!" hardik lelaki Kim tersebut"apa yang ingin ku sampaiakan ini menyangkut keselamatan Louise."

"Tuan Louise Byun?" tanya Xavier sekadar memastikan apakah Louise yang dimaksud adalah model kesayangan tuannya.

"Kau pikir ada berapa model yang bernama Louise Byun di Italia yang berada dibawah naungan Tuan Garavani? Sekarang biarkan aku masuk, bodoh!"

"Tapi—"

"Jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Louise, aku bersumpah hidup kalian tidak akan tenang."habis sudah kesabaran Mattheo, dia yang biasanya bersikap tenang sekarang mengeluarkan ancaman yang selama ini tidak pernah dilakukannya.

Xavier dan beberapa bawahan lainnya terdiam dan kesempatan itu digunakan Mattheo untuk menerobos ruang kerja Valentino. Pintu yang dibuka secara kasar membuat dua pria yang berada didalamnya menolehkan kepala.

"Sepertinya anda kedatangan tamu,Tuan." ujar lelaki yang duduk dihadapan Valentino.

"Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini."sesal lelaki berdarah Italia tersebut.

"Tidak masalah, Kita bisa melanjutkan obrolan lain kali."

Lelaki tinggi itu berdiri, dan setelah berjabat tangan dengan Valentino ia pun berlalu melewati Mattheo tanpa menoleh sedikitpun seakan lelaki itu hanya sebuah tembok. Namun disaat itulah Mattheo seperti mengenali sosok tersebut.

"Dan Tuan Garavani." Seru lelaki itu saat membuka pintu."jangan kecewakan aku!" kemudian keluar dari ruangan bercorak hitam tersebut. Walau intonasi yang digunakan biasa saja tetapi entah mengapa bagi Mattheo tersirat ancaman di dalamnya jika Valentino mengecewakan lelaki itu.

"Kuharap kau punya alasan kuat datang kesini dan mengganggu pembicaraanku dengan Investorku, Tuan Kim." Ucapan Valentino mengembalikan kesadaran Mattheo.

"Dia-investor anda?"

"Benar, dan yang terkuat."jeda sejenak."Jadi ada kepentingan apa kau datang kesini?"

"Ini tentang Louise."

"kenapa dengan Louise? Bukankah saat ini dia tengah menikmati waktu istirahatnya."

"Tidak! Beberapa saat lalu Louise menghubungiku dan mengatakan bahwa dia sedang diikuti."

Gerakan tangan Valentino yang sedang mencatat sesuatu di kertas terhenti, dan memusatkan perhatian kepada Manajer modelnya.

"Apa maksudmu Louise sedang diikuti?"

"Louise meninggalkan apartemen tanpa pengawasan."

Sontak pernyataan itu membuat Valentino terkejut."Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk selalu bersamanya?"

"Saat itu aku sedang tidak ada, dan akupun tidak tahu bagaimana caranya Louise lolos dari pengawal-pengawalnya."

"Dan sekarang Louise dalam bahaya menurutmu?"

"Jika benar dia sedang diikuti,artinya nyawa Louise dalam bahaya. Kumohon,temukan Louise! Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya."

"Kau tenang saja. Louise pasti baik-baik saja. Kita pasti bisa menemukannya."

Selanjutnya hanya ada keheningan, kedua lelaki berbeda kebudayaan itu sama-sama terdiam. Keheningan itu terjadi selama hampir lima belas menit sampai suara dering ponsel memecah kesunyian itu dan Mattheo pun mengetahui siapa yang tengah menelponnya.

"Hallo,Baekhyun-ah"

"Jongdae-ya, aku—"

"Hallo, Tuan Kim?"

Terdengar suara asing di telpon Louise, menciptakan lekukan alis di wajah Mattheo, membuat jantungnya berkerja dua kali lipat,. Bagaimana jika pemilik suara ini adalah orang jahat? Yang berniat mencelakai Louise. Namun semua kekhawatiran itu lenyap saat Mattheo mendengar ucapan lelaki itu selanjutnya.

"Aku Nicholas, maaf tapi sepertinya Louise sedang ketakutan. Bisakah anda menjemput Louise di apartemen ku?, karena aku tidak bisa mengantarnya pulang, Louise tidak bisa ku mintai alamat tempat tinggalnya."

"Baik, Tuan Nicholas. Aku akan segera menjemputnya. Bisa kau sebutkan alamat apartemenmu?"

"Aku tinggal di kawasan—" Nicholas lalu menyebutkan sebuah alamat.

"Baiklah, sekitar 20 menit lagi aku tiba disana, tolong jaga Louise selama aku belum tiba. Terima kasih atas bantuan mu, Tuan Park."

"Akan ku pastikan Louise aman bersama ku, Tuan Kim"

Setelahnya sambungan komunikasi pun terputus, dan tanpa menghiraukan Valentino Garavani, Mattheo segera berlalu dari rumah lelaki itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Minumlah!" suruh Chanyeol seraya memberikan secangkir teh hangat kepada Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih." Sahut lelaki itu, masih tersisa ketakutan di dalam suaranya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi ada seseorang yang mengikutiku sejak tadi. Dan sepertinya seseorang sedang mengawasiku. Aku takut" Baekhyun menelan ludah" aku takut menjadi incaran _The Darkness_ berikutnya."

Chanyeol terpekur"Apa kau yakin? Maaf bukan maksud meragukan ceritamu tapi bisa saja itu penggemar fanatikmu."

"Aku tidak yakin, Yeol. Tapi aku benar-benar takut."

Chanyeol yang melihat kekalutan pada diri Baekhyun merasa iba, secara naluri lelaki itu kemudian mendekat kepada Baekhyun kemudian merengkuh si mungil dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada lebarnya sembari membelai surai hitam itu dengan lembut.

"Tenanglah! Kau aman sekarang, akan ku pastikan tidak ada yang menyakitimu disini."

Keduanya kemudian terlarut dalam dunia masing-masing, Chanyeol yang terus menyalurkan ketenangan kepada Baekhyun dengan sentuhan-sentuhan lembutnya, sedangkan Baekhyun yang terlena dengan kenyamanan yang diterimanya. Tidak ada yang membuka suara. Keduanya seperti tengah menikmati moment kebersamaaan mereka, hingga suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan kenyamanan tersebut.

Dengan enggan, lelaki bermarga Park itu melepaskan dekapannya kemudian keluar dari kamar yang ditempati Baekhyun dan membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Selamat sore Tuan Kim." Sapa Chanyeol ramah tatkala melihat Mattheo berdiri di balik pintu itu.

"Selamat sore Tuan Park. Apa Baekhyun baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya tak mampu membendung kekhawatiran.

"Baekhyun baik-baik saja tapi kurasa dia masih mengalami sedikit trauma."Chanyeol kemudian mempersilakan Jongdae memasuki apartemennya dan meminta lelaki itu untuk duduk. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" kali ini Chanyeol yang tak mampu membendung rasa penasarannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku pantas menceritakannya tapi karena kau bisa dikatakan menyelamatkan Baekhyun kurasa kau harus tahu apa yang terjadi." Jeda sejenak"Tentu kau pernah mendengar berita tentang kematian Adriana Rosalie yang diduga sebagai korban dari sindikat perdagangan organ tubuh manusia." Chanyeol mengangguk." Sejak saat itu Baekhyun mulai mengalami keresahan, ditambah saat acara _Newyork Fashion Show_ beberapa bulan lalu organisasi hitam _The Darkness_ juga hadir disana sebagai sponsor utama acara tersebut, dan secara kebetulan Baekhyun melihat salah satu anggotanya yang kemungkinan besar adalah pemimpin organisasi itu. Dan puncaknya saat ulang tahun Valentino Garavani beberapa waktu lalu." Chanyeol terus mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian. "Aku tahu ini memang tidak bisa dijadikan patokan kalau Bekhyun adalah target selanjutnya, tapi Baekhyun—"

"Maaf memotong ceritamu, Jongdae. Tapi jika Baekhyun yakin bahwa ada seseorang yang berniat jahat kepadanya, harusnya dia selalu di awasi. Maksudku kemanapun Baekhyun pergi setidaknya ada dua atau tiga orang pengawal pribadinya yang selalu bersamanya bukan membiarkannya berkeliaran seorang diri seperti tadi."

Jongdae mulai jengah, merasa orang-orang meyalahkannya membiarkan Baekhyun pergi tanpa pengawalan.

"Jujur saja, akupun tidak tahu bagaimana caranya Baekhyun bisa lolos dari para pengawalnya dan pergi seorang diri. Karena saat itu aku sedang ada keperluan dan terlambat menemuinya. Tapi Chanyeol, bagaimana caranya kaku bertemu dengan Baekhyun?"

"Kebetulan aku juga berada di Mall yang sama dengan Baekhyun, saat aku keluar dari salah satu toko tidak sengaja aku melihat Baekhyun yang berjalan dengan cepat dan seperti ketakutan. Aku berpikir mungkin ada sesuatu yang sangat genting yang sedang terjadi. Dan karena aku khawatir padanya kuputuskan untuk mengikuti Baekhyun, aku juga sudah berusaha memanggil Baekhyun beberapa kali tapi sepertinya dia tidak mendengar."

"Apakau melihat seseorang yang sedang mengikutinya?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak yakin. Begitu banyak orang yang berjalan dibelakangnya."

"Jongdae ya." Panggil Baekyun lembut menghentikan obrolan kedua lelaki tersebut." Kau sudah datang."

Secara refleks Jongdae berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Baekhyun kemudian memeluknya.

"Aku minta maaf, aku minta maaf atas kelalaianku, Baek." Sesalnya

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, kau tidak bersalah."

"Jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu, aku bersumpah tidak akan memaafkan diriku selamanya." Jongdae mulai terisak.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Jongdae ya."

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, Baek. Kumohon maaf kan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa Jongdae ya. Sungguh."

Kebersamaan yang di perlihatkan Jongdae dan Baekhyun menyentuh relung hati terdalam Chanyeol. Merasa iri sekaligus bahagia melihat hubungan keduanya. Iri karena dia tidak bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya sama seperti itu kepada sahabatnya, dan bahagia lantaran orang yang secara tidak langsung mencuri perhatiannya memiliki seseorang yang mampu menjaga dan melindunginya.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian kedua sahabat itu melepas pelukan dan berniat untuk meninggalkan apartemen Chanyeol. Adalah Jongdae yang membuka obrolan lebih dulu.

"Terima ksih atas bantuanmu, Chanyeol. Aku tidak akan melupakannya."

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, aku hanya kebetulan lewat."

"Apapun itu, aku sungguh berterima kasih. Akan ku balas kebaikanmu suatu saat nanti."

"Yang kuinginkan hanya satu. Jagalah Baekhyun semampumu." Jongdae hanya mengangguk menanggapi permintaan Chanyeol karena tanpa di mintapun lelaki itu pasti akan melakukannya. Dan Baekhyun perlahan mendekati Chanyeol kemudian menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Yeol, aku berhutang budi padamu." Membuat lelaki bertelinga peri itu salah tingkah.

"Tidak Baek, aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang besar, hanya kebetulan lewat jadi kau tidak berhutang apa-apa padaku."

"Apapun alasannya, terima kasih."

"Aku terima ungkapan terima kasihmu."

Setelahnya kedua lelaki mungil itu pun pergi namun saat Jongdae hendak memutar kenop pintu, Edward lebih dulu melakukannya.

"Kalian?" seru lelaki tinggi itu tidak percaya bahwa model nomor satu dunia itu ada di apartemennya.

"Hallo, Tuan Edward." Sapa keduanya

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Akan ku ceritakan nanti, Ed. Sekarang menyingkirlah! kau menghalangi jalan mereka."

"Oh oke. Senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian lagi." Edward kemudian menyingkir memberikan jalan bagi kedua sahabat itu untuk pergi. Setelahnya Edward pun menatap tajam Nicholas seakan meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Jika kau terus melotot seperti itu dalam lima menit kedepan matamu akan menggelinding dilantai."

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" Edward memicing." Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya?"

Nicholas berjalan kearah dapur dan mengambil segelas air untuk di teguk, sementara Edward terus mengekorinya.

"Bisakah kau jelaskan padaku Tuan Nicholas Park?"

Nicholas meletakkan gelas keatas meja dengan kasar, menimbulkan suara benturan yang keras. Iapun menatap Edward dengan sorot mata tajam, seakan mampu melubangi kepala siapapun yang di tatapnya sedangkan Edward sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan tersebut. Namun sepuluh detik kemudian suara tawa keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kau tahu, Ed. Kau sangat lucu dengan rasa penasaran bodohmu itu."

Edward bersedekap"berhenti tertawa, bodoh! Aku meminta penjelasan bukan ingin mendengar tawa idiotmu itu."

"Baiklah-baiklah. Akan ku jelaskan. Jadi begini—"

Nicholas pun menjelaskan semuanya kepada Edward tanpa ada satupun yang dilewatkan.

"Apa itu sungguh mereka?" tanya Edward setelah Nicholas selesai mendongeng.

"Setidaknya dari cerita yang ku dengar, sepertinya itu memang kelompok _The Darkness_."

"Lalu apa kau sekarang akan berlagak seperti pahlawan yang akan melindungi Louise?"

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Karena kau tertarik padanya."

"Tidak-tidak. Aku tidak sebodoh itu melawan organisasi hitam terhebat di dunia, aku masih sayang akan nyawaku."

"Kau menghancurkan harapanku, Nick. Saat kau menceritakan semuanya, saat itu aku berharap kau akan menjadi tameng untuk Louise."

"Hei, sadarlah bung! Seorang Nicholas Park tidak akan mampu melawan organisasi sekelas _The Darkness_. Lagipula Louise sudah memiliki selusin pengawal yang akan selalu melindunginya. Kalaupun aku harus melakukan hal yang sama masih banyak cara lainnya yang bisa ku lakukan."

"Apa ini bukti bahwa kau telah jatuh akan pesona seorang Louise?"

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Kau carilah sendiri maksud perkataanku. Aku ingin istirahat."

Edward kemudian beranjak, meninggalkan Nicholas yang menatapnya dengan raut statis.

"Dasar albino!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Istirahatlah! Kau telah mengalami hari yang buruk." Perintah Mattheo lembut seraya membaringkan Louise di kamar tidurnya.

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir."

"Jangan pikirkan hal itu lagi. Yang terpenting kau baik-baik saja, jadi tidurla!."

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, 'kan?"

"Aku akan ada disini sampai kau bangun. Hanya saja aku harus menghubungi Tuan Garavani, aku yakin saat ini dia juga sama cemasnya denganku."

Setelah membenarkan letak selimut Louise, Mattheo kemudian meninggalkannya. Membiarkan Louise beristirahat dengan nyaman. Namun, hanya beberapa menit saja Louise mampu memejamkan mata lantaran dering ponsel yang menarik atensinya. Deretan nomor asing yang terpampang membangunkan kembali rasa takut Louise. Sempat terbesit ingin memanggil sahabatnya akan tetapi diurungkan karena tidak ingin membuat cemas lelaki itu. Dan dengan perasaan ragu akhirnya Louise memberanikan diri menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Ha-lo?" sapanya, tapi tidak ada sahutan dari si penelpon, membuat Louise semakin ketakutan."Halo! siapa ini?"

" _Baekhyun!"_ dan kelegaan pun melingkupi hati Baekhyun tatkala telinganya mendengar suara berat itu _."Maaf, apa aku mengganggumu?"_

"Tidak-tidak. Kau sama sekali tidak mengangguku." Bibir tipis itu melengkung membentuk senyuman indah.

" _Apa kau baik-baik saja? Jujur saja setelah mendengar ceritamu dari Jongdae aku menghkawatirkanmu_."

"Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku, tapi aku baik-baik saja. Berkat dirimu, Yeol."

Chanyeol di sebrang sana menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal mendapat respon seperti itu, bolehkah saat ini ia berbangga hati?

" _Aku hanya melakukan kewajibanku. Jadi bukan masalah yang besar. Oh ya kau sedang apa sekarang?"_

"Hanya sedang bersantai di kamar." Baekhyun sengaja berbohong tidak sepenuhnya tentunya karena tidak mungkin ia mengatakan sedang tidur kemudian suara telpon mengganggu _tidurnya."Kau sendiri sedang apa?"_

" _Aku sedang menyiapkan masakan untuk makan malam nanti. Kau tahu, Edward itu makannya sangat banyak jadi aku harus selalu menyiapkan masakan lebih dari dua orang."_ tanpa sadar Chanyeol mengeluhkan kebiasaan Edward kepada Louise, dan itu membuat si mungil semakin mengembangkan senyum indahnya.

"Biar kutebak, kau pasti selalu kerepotan."

" _Sebenarnya tidak juga, tapi kau memang benar. aku selalu kerepotan jika menyiapkan makanan."_

"Kenapa tidak menyewa seorang pembantu saja?" Baekhyun berusaha memberikan solusi.

" _Kurasa aku masih mampu mengerjakannya, jadi tidak perlu. Tapi terima kasih atas solusinya."_

Obrolan keduanya pun terus berlanjut seperti sudah lama menjalin hubungan. Di tengah obrolan tersebut tak jarang Chanyeol menceritakan sebuah cerita lucu membuat Baekhyun terpingkal mendengarnya.

" _Kau tahu, Baek! Suara tawamu sangat indah. Aku menyukainya dan ingin selalu mendengarnya."_

Ungkapan itu seketika menghentikan tawa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung berdehem menyadari kesalahannya. Baekhyun berani bertaruh saat ini Chanyeol pasti salah tingkah dan itu membuatnya terhibur, ingin sekali rasanya Baekhyun melhat ekspresi salah tingkah di wajah Chanyeol, pasti sangat lucu-pikirnya.

" _Ak-aku tutup dulu telponnya, Baek. Sampai jumpa._ "

"Sampai jumpa, Yeol.!" Kemudian Baekhyun menatap ponsel pintarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kapan kau melakukan tugasmu?" seorang pemuda berperawakan tegap bertanya kepada rekannya yang tengah memandang keluar jendela.

"Tunggu sampai aku mendapat kepercayaannya." Sahut lelaki itu.

"Kau terlalu banyak membuang waktu."

Pemuda itu membalik badan" untuk mendapatkan hasil yang sempurna, tentu kita harus menyusun rencana akurat, tentu kau tahu bahwa aku tidak suka kekalahan."

"Kau telah mengawasinya selama tiga tahun terakhir apa itu belum cukup?"

"Aku ingin menghancurkannya, jadi aku perlu mendapatkan kepercayaannya. Dan setelah ia tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya maka _BOOM_ dengan sendirinya dia akan hancur."

Dengan langkah lamat pemuda satunya mendekati rekannya kemudian menyentuh bahunya dengan lembut kemudian berujar"apapun rencanamu aku akan selalu membantu, tapi kuharap rencana yang sudah kau susun dengan matang tidak menjadi B _oomerang_ bagi kita terlebih dirimu sendiri."

"Serahkan semuanya padaku." Lelaki itu mengarahkan telunjuknya"kau, hanya menunggu perintah dariku."

" _As you wish."_

Kemudian keduanya terdiam, bukan karena tidak ada bahan obrolan melainkan seperti inilah interaksi keduanya. Setelah membicarakan sesuatu yang serius keduanya acap kali bersikap dingin menunjukkan siapa diri mereka sebenarnya.

"Kalian membosankan!" Suara Dominic tiba-tiba menyeruak di tengah keheningan."Kalian sudah menjadi rekan sejak pendiri _The Darknes_ terdahulu menyerahkan jabatan ketua dan wakilnya kepada kalian berdua tapi interaksi kalian tetap seperti ini."

"Berhenti mengoceh! Sudah kau selesaikan tugasmu?"

Dominic memasuki ruangan kemudian mendudukkan dirinya. Lelaki itu tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, justru lebih memilih meminum segelas _wine_ kemudian menikmati sensasi saat minuman beralkohol itu melewati tenggorokanya.

"Sempurna! Sesuai dengan perintahmu." Sahut lelaki berlesung pipi itu setelah menikmati tiga tegukan minumannya.

"Sebenarnya aku masih memerlukan bantuan Tuan Song untuk memuluskan peredaran narkoba di Cina, akan tetapi dengan lancangnya dia mengganggu mainanku jadi itulah hukuman yang pantas untuknya."

"Kau telah menghabisi salah satu sekutu terbaik kita hanya demi mainanmu. Apa kau merasa ini tidak akan merugikan kita?" tanya Dominic.

"Jika kau ingin mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, tentu ada sesuatu yang harus kau korbankan. Lagipula Tuan Song sudah terlalu lama hidup di dunia ini dan juga sudah banyak menderita, jadi aku hanya membantu mengakhiri penderitaannya. Selain itu sudah sejak lama aku ingin menghabisinya, pengkhianatan yang dilakukannya beberapa tahun silam menimbulkan kerugian yang sangat besar bagiku tapi dengan mudahnya dia meminta maaf dan bersikap seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa kemudian berusaha menarik kepercayaanku dengan sikap rendahannya." Terdapat penekanan disetiap untaian kata yang dilontarkan,.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Dominic mengalihkan atensinya kepada pemuda satunya yang sedari tadi hanya diam." Apa kau setuju dengan pemikirannya? Mengingat Tuan Song sudah sangat berjasa kepada organisasi kita."

Pemuda itupun menghampiri Dominic."Satu hal yang harus selalu kau ingat. Jangan pernah mempertanyakan apalagi meragukan apapun yang telah direncakan **sang pemimpin.** Lagipula dia benar, tua bangka itu sudah terlalu lama hidup sudah saatnya dia beristirahat."

"Sebenarnya aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau menginginkan si tua itu mati sementara kau masih memerlukan jasanya demi bisnismu terlepas dari sikap menjilatnya yang menjijikkan, tapi aku setuju dia memang sepantasnya lenyap dari muka bumi."

Lelaki yang berstatus sebagai pemimpin itu lalu membalik badan, menatap kembali keluar jendela sembari memperhatikan tetesan air hujan yang membasahi pekarangan rumahnya.

"Siapapun yang menghalangi rencanaku, sudah sepantasnya lenyap dari muka bumi." Dan kedua pemuda lainnya hanya diam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mattheo mengernyit tidak percaya akan kehadiran seseorang di apartemen Louise terlebih sikapnya yang seperti kesal akan sesuatu, terlihat dari beberapa kali bibirnya mengeluarkan umpatan.

"Tuan Garavani? Sedang apa anda disini? Sepagi ini?"

"Oh Tuan Kim. Apa Louise masih tidur?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan lelaki Eropa itu justru balik bertanya.

"Iya, Louise masih tidur. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa anda sepanik ini?"

"Aku mencoba menghubungi Tuan Song sejak tadi malam tapi tidak ada satupun yang tersambung."

"Bukankah beliau sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis? Seperti yang ku katakan pada anda"

"Awalnya aku mengira seperti itu tapi menurut beberapa orang kepercayanku, Tuan Song bahkan tidak sampai menginjakkan kaki di rumahnya setelah dia menghubungimu untuk bertemu dengan Louise."

"Jadi maksud anda setelah Tuan Song menghubungiku sesuatu telah terjadi padanya?"

"Itulah yang ku khawatirkan."

Tak bersengang lama, Michael salah satu orang kepercayaan Valentino Garavani mendekat kemudian membisikkan sesuatu kepada tuannya membuat lelaki berumur itu tercekat.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Sudah di konfirmasi oleh kepolisan setempat, _Sir!_ "

"Baiklah, terimakasih atas informasinya." Setelahnya Michael berlalu."kekhawatiranku terbukti. Tuan Song telah dibunuh sebelum tiba dirumahnya bahkan orang-orangnya pun juga ikut terbunuh."

Mattheo melebarkan bola mata."Bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah dia-" kemudian lelaki itu teringat akan catatan yang ditemukan Louise."Jika Tuan Song telah dibunuh sebelum tiba dirumahnya berarti catatan yang ditemukan Louise kemarin itu bukan dari Tuan Song."

"Seseorang sepertinya berusaha menjauhkan Louise dari Tuan Song."

"Aku memang tidak menyukai Tuan Song begitu juga dengan Louise. Tapi aku tidak pernah berharap sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya apalagi sampai dibunuh. Apakah ini perbuatan fans fanatik Louise?"

Valentino menggeleng"kurasa bukan, sefanatik apapun seorang fans dia tidak mungkin mampu melakukan kejahatan ini. Siapapun yang membunuh Tuan Song, berarti dia orang yang mempunyai pengaruh kuat.

Tanpa keduanya sadari Louise mendengar obrolan mereka dari lantai atas, tangannya mengepal kuat dan ekspresinya pun sulit dibaca.

"Tapi bIar bagaimanapun kuharap peristiwa yang menimpa Louise belakangan ini tidak mempengaruhi profesionalitasnya sebagai model. _Milan fashion Festival_ tinggal menghitung hari."

"Akan ku pastikan Louise tetap melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, Tuan Garavani."

"Kupercayakan Louise padamu, Tuan Kim."

Tak bersenggang lama, Designer kondang itu pergi dari kediaman Louise dan Mattheo segera menuju lantai atas bermaksud untuk memeriksa apakah sahabatnya masih tertidur lelap, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Louise tengah berdiri didepannya sambil bersedekap.

"Jadi pria tua itu sudah mati!" Ujarnya sekadar memastikan

"Kau mendengar pembicaraan kami? Dan ya, Tuan Song telah wafat."

"Baguslah, dengan begitu aku tdak perlu berurusan dengannya lagi."

"Byun Baekhyun!" hardik lelaki Kim itu, merasa tidak percaya akan sikap sahabatnya.

"Tidak perlu membelanya, Jongdae. Karena kau tentu masih ingat apa yang telah dilakukannya padaku 3 tahun silam. jadi siapapun orang yang telah melenyapkan Tuan Song, aku sangat berterima kasih."

"Kau bukan seperti Baekhyun yang ku kenal."

"Aku berbicara sebagai Louise, model yang hampir direnggut kehormatannya oleh si tua bangka itu. Dan kurasa siapapun yang pernah mengalami hal serupa pasti akan bersikap sama sepertiku."

"Baiklah!' Jongdaepun mengalah "mari kita lupakan kematian Tuan Song. Sekarang fokuslah pada karirmu. _Milan Fashion Festival_ sudah didepan mata. Persiapkan dirimu! Tapi itu jika kau tidak keberatan tentunya."

"Tidak apa-apa, Jongdae. Aku akan tetap menghadirinya."

"Oh, kau boleh mengajak Chanyeol. Setidaknya itu bisa membantumu." Disertai dengan kedipan mata, bermaksud menggoda Baekhyun.

"Yak! Kim Jongdae!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Milan Fashion festival_ akhirnya digelar, banyak model terkenal dan Desaigner kondang yang turut hadir memeriahkan pagelaran tersebut. DIantaranya model cantik asal Kanada Natalie federson yang tengah mengapit mesra lengan kekasihnya, Edward Oh.

"Kuharap kau tidak merasa bosan menemaniku disini, _Honey._ "

"Tentu saja tidak, kau adalah kekasihku tentu aku akan selalu bersamamu."

" _You are the best!"_

Kemudian keduanya pun berbagi ciuman mesra.

"Kalian menggelikan!" seru Nicholas yang sedari tadi dianggap tembok oleh kedua sejoli itu."Bisakah kalian tidak bermesraan didepanku?"

"Kenapa? Kau iri?" yang justru mendapat ejekan dari Edward.

"Pergilah ke Neraka!"

Edward pun terbahak." Santai saja _, Man!_ Sebentar lagi pujaan hatimu datang, bukankah kau diundang secara special olehnya."

"Kenapa kau selalu memasukkan nama Louise Byun didalam setiap obrolan kita?"

"Apakah aku tadi menyebut nama Louise Byun? Aku hanya bilang pujaan hatimu dan itu bisa siapa saja kan?"

"Kau-"

 _Skakmat_

Nicholas tak mampu berkutik.

"Aku sudah sering menjebakmu,Nick dan bodohnya kau selalu sukses kujebak." Edward kembali terbahak

"Sebentar!" Natalie akhirnya menyela obrolan kedua pemuda itu."apakah yang kalian maksud Louise Byun si model ternama itu? Louise Byun kenalanku?"

"Siapa lagi jika bukan dirinya, _Sweetheart!"_

" _Amazing!"_ seru Natalie antara senang dan tidak percaya. Senang karena akhirnya ada yang berani menaruh hati pada model sekelas Louise yang kemungkinan temannya itu juga menyukai Nicholas. Ayolah siapa sih yang tidak jatuh cinta kepada lelaki Park itu. dan tidak percaya bahwa lelaki tampan nan gagah didepannya menyukai lelaki. Padahal jika mau Nicholas Park mampu mendapatkan wanita mana saja yang diinginkannya dengan kesempurnan yang dimilikinya.

"Aku tidak percaya." Lanjutnya."Kau menyukai Louise Byun?"

"Apa itu menjadi masalah untukmu?" tanya Edward seraya melirik kekasihnya kesal dan Natalie pun menyadari maksud dari lirikan itu.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya merasa takjub saja. Sungguh."

"Jika kau berani selingkuh dibelakangku,maka-"

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya. Apa kau tidak bisa merasakan betapa besarnya cintaku padamu?"

"Baiklah! Aku mempercayainya." Edward kemudian merangkul pinggang Natalie seraya memberikan kecupan mesra di pipi wanitanya.

"Chanyeol!" seruan merdu langsung mengalihkan Chanyeol dari pemandangan yang membuatnya ingin muntah.

"Hai,Baekhyun. kau sudah datang,"

"Maaf aku terlambat."

"Tidak-tidak, akulah yang justru datang lebih cepat. Kau tahu karena si albino ini sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan kekasihnya."

"Louise, sudah waktunya kau bersiap-siap." Perintah Mattheo

"Oke. Aku pergi dulu, semoga kau menikmati acaranya."

"Tentu."

Setelahnya Louise dan Mattheo pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol, disusul Natalie yang juga menuju ruang gantinya.

"Bukankah menyenangkan jika memiliki seseorang yang dicintai." Seloroh Edward yang hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Nicholas.

Tidak berselang lama seluruh penerangan ditempat itu dimatikan, hanya menyisakan satu lampu yang nantinya akan menyorot para model berlenggak lenggok diatas _Catwalk_ dengan busana yang melekat ditubuh indah mereka.

Nicholas dan Edward mengambil tempat duduk paling depan,tentu saja itu keistimewaan yang mereka dapatkan sebagai tamu yang diundang secara special oleh model yang turut hadir dalam _Milan Fashion Festival_ kali ini.

Satu persatu para model itu keluar dan berjalan seraya memperagakan busana yang mereka kenakan. Tubuh yang dibalut dengan hasil karya para Designer handal sudah pasti menambah keindahan yang mereka miliki membuat semua orang yang datang berdecak kagum, sampai akhirnya semua pasang mata tertuju pada satu orang yang menarik perhatian mereka.

Louise Byun, berjalan dengan anggunnya, Tubuh yang dibalut dengan setelan jas berwana hitam dipadukan dengan kemeja putih dan dasi berwana pink salem. Setelan tersebut merupakan hasil kreasi dari Designer bertangan dingin, Alexander Amosu. Bentuk kemewahan dari setelan jas tersebut adalah terbuat dari dua wol termahal, _qivuik_ dan _vicuna_ yang langka dan juga memiliki 9 buah kancing yang bertatahkan emas 18 karat dan permata. Kendati Louise Byun memiliki postur tubuh lebih kecil daripada Model lainnya, namun itu tidak mengurangi sedikitpun pesona yang dimiliki olehnya. Terbukti lelaki itu mampu menggaet beberapa Designer kondang untuk memakai jasanya.

Berbicara tentang Alexander Amosu, pria berkulit hitam itu sengaja menggunakan Jasa Louise Byun untuk memperkenalkan menurut kabar yang beredar setelan jas tersebut tidak dibuat secara massal melainkan hanya untuk satu pelanggan.

Louise terus berlenggak lenggok diiringi tatapan kagum oleh semua yang hadir disana. Tidak terkecuali Nicholas yang tidak melepaskan satu detik pun pandangannya.

"Air liurmu bisa saja menetes jika kau terus menatapnya." Ejek Edward.

Mengabaikan ejekan Edward, Nicholas justru tidak mampu menyembunyikan kekagumannya. _"So Beautiful"_ yang hanya dibalas gelengan kepala dari sahabatnya.

Sekitar 1 setengah jam kemudian pagelaran yang diperuntukkan untuk para Designer itupun berakhir, dan semua model telah berganti pakaian mereka masing-masing. Namun disaat sesi terakhir, dimana para model diminta keatas panggung bersama para Designer tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara ledakan dari arah luar. Sontak hal itu membuat semua yang ada disana terkejut, beberapa dari mereka sudah bisa menebak apa yang tengah terjadi dan perasaan was-was serta takutpun mulai menghampiri mereka. Ditambah saat suara langkah kaki tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran mereka seakan-akan itu seperti suara lonceng kematian.

Dan apa yang dikhawatirkan pun menjadi kenyataan ketika Dominic datang bersama anak buahnya.

"Maaf mengacaukan kesenangan kalian." Ujarnya berbasa-basi."Aku harus menjemput seseorang. Dan kuharap dia dengan suka rela mengikutiku, Karena aku tidak ingin mendapat masalah nantinya."

Dominic lalu menolehkan kepala memberi isyarat kepada anak buahnya untuk menjemput orang yang dimaksud. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Nicholas ketika mengetahui siapakah orang tersebut.

"Tidak mungkin!" ujarnya Refleks

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak sosok tersebut.

" _Ssssttt_ , tenanglah! aku tidak akan melukaimu." Seru Dominic ketika seseorang itu tepat berada dihadapannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Bukan aku! Tapi **sang pemimpin** yang menginginkanmu, aku hanya melaksanakan perintah. Tuan Louise Byun."

 **TBC**

Aku tidak akan berkomentar hanya saja terima kasih bagi yang telah menyempatkan waktu membaca fanfic ini dan yang meninggalkan jejak. Kendati sebagian besar dari teman-teman bingung atau tidak nge _fell_ dengan nama-nama tiap cast.

Sekali lagi terima kasih!

Di Chapter sebelum-sebelumnya banyak terdapat Typo, kurasa. Tapi tidak ada yang mau mengoreksinya. Kendati begitu aku tetap berterima kasih atas waktu yang teman-teman sisihkan. Semoga Chapter ini tidak ada kesalahan jikapun ada, aku mohon maaf.

Apdet jamaah bareng Azova10 dan Purflowerian. Rasanya udah lama gak ikutan apdet jamaah.

Terima kasih.


	6. Chapter 6

Hyurien92

Present

 **.**

 **.**

THE WILD ONE

Chapter 6

 **.**

 **.**

Cast

Louise Byun/Byun Baekhyun

Nicholas Park/Park Chanyeol

Edward Oh/Oh Sehun

 **.**

 **.**

Support

Dominic Zhang/Zhang Yixing

Mattheo Kim/Kim Jongdae

Valentino Garavani(OC)

Kim Kai(akan muncul nanti)

 **.**

 **.**

Genre : Romance, Crime

Rate ; M

Warning : Boys Love/Shounen ai

 **.**

 **.**

Note : disini aku menggunakan dua nama untuk setiap cast kecuali Valentino Garavani dan Kim Kai, harap pahami situasi saat aku menggunakan nama asli ataupun nama Western mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Summary

Ketika perasaan itu datang disaat yang tidak tepat, apakah yang akan mereka pilih? Cinta? Ataukah mempertahankan eksistensi yang ada?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruangan bernuansa hitam itu nampak di padati oleh beberapa orang, bahkan diantara mereka ada yang tengah beradu argument, entah apa yang mereka perdebatkan saat ini.

"Bagaimana mungkin dia melakukannya?" tanya salah satu pria

"Dia berkuasa, jangan lupakan itu!" jawab pria lainnya

"Tapi tetap saja itu melanggar kesepakatan kita. Bagaimana jika kita adalah target berikutnya jika nanti dia tidak lagi membutuhkan jasa kita?"

"Kukira dari awal kalian sudah memahami isi perjanjiannya." Seru pria berkemeja abu-abu." Dia berhak melanggar kesepakatan jika ditemukan sesuatu hal yang merugikan organisasi. Dan apa yang dilakukan si tua itu adalah bayaran atas semua kecurangannya. Jangan lupakan bahwa dia pernah merugikan kita semua!"

"Kau membelanya?"

"Aku berpihak kepada sesuatu yang kuanggap benar. dan sejauh ini apa yang dilakukan **sang pemimpin** selalu benar."

"Bukankah kau dulu orang yang paling menentang saat dia diangkat sebagai ketua organisasi menggantikan pemimpin terdahulu."

"Dengan berjalannya waktu, manusia bisa berubah."

Dan ketegangan itu berakhir tatkala sosok yang tengah mereka bicarakan memasuki ruangan diikuti oleh dua orang kepercayannya,seketika suasana menjadi hening, tidak ada satupun yang berani membuka suara bahkan sampai sosok tersebut duduk di tempatnya.

"Aku tahu kalian tengah membicarakanku." Ucap sosok tersebut."mempertanyakan keputusanku menghabisi Tuan Song, juga mempertanyakan kredebilitasku sebagai pemimpin _**The Darknes**_. Dan aku juga tahu kalian semua berkumpul disini untuk membahas kenapa aku menghabisi Tuan Song padahal kita masih memerlukan bantuannya."jeda sejenak" perlu kutegaskan, aku menghabisi keparat itu tentu ada alasan yang jelas, salah satunya adalah kecurangan yang pernah dilakukannya. Walau dia bersedia membayar atas kerugian yang kualami tapi itu tidaklah cukup. Dan yang paling utama, aku tidak pernah mentolerir pengkhianatan."

"Maaf kan aku, _Sir,_ jika Tuan Song telah tewas, lantas siapa yang akan menggantikan posisinya sebagai pemimpin di kawasan China?"

"Akan kuurus nanti. Dan jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin disampaikan, kalian boleh pergi. Hari ini aku memaafkan kelancangan kalian tapi tidak untuk berikutnya."

Setelah ultimatum itu keluar, merekapun bergegass meninggalkan ruangan itu, menyisakan **sang pemimpin** dan dua orang kepercayaannya.

"Dominic, aku mengutusmu untuk mengeksekusinya malam ini!"

"Sesuai perintahmu."

Lelaki itu kemudian beralih kepada pemuda satunya."Dan kau, lakukan apa yang telah kita sepakati!"

"Aku tahu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lepaskan aku! Apa yang kau inginkan?" seru Louise sembari berusaha melepaskan diri dari kelompok berbaju hitam itu.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan aku yang menginginkanmu, tetapi tuanku."

"Kenapa bukan tuan mu saja yang datang kesini untuk menangkapku?"

"Karena belum saatnya kau bertemu dengannya." Ucap Dominic seraya membelai pipi Louise. Sementara diujung sana Nicholas tengah mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sudah cukup beraktingnya?" tiba-tiba suara Edward menginterupsi."Kupingku sampai gatal mendengar rentetan kalimat membosankan yang kalian ucapkan." Perlahan lelaki minim ekspresi itu mendekati Louise dan Dominic.

"Oh rupanya ada seorang pahlawan disini." Ejek pria berdarah China itu.

"Edward!" panggil Nicholas" apa kau sudah gila?"

"Diamlah Nick! Saat ini aku tidak ingin mendengar ocehanmu. Dan kau "Edward menatap Dominic" kenapa begitu lama? Apa kau tidak tahu betapa menderitanya aku harus bersandiwara seperti ini?

Ucapan itu langsung menimbulkan tanda tanya di benak semua orang, sandiwara apa yang yang mereka maksud?

"Aku hanya menjalankan apa yang sudah direncanakan wahai tuan sempurna, kau tentu paham betul bagaimana sifatnya."

Keakraban yang di ciptakan oleh Edward dan Dominic mengundang rasa penasaran setiap orang, ada hubungan apa diantara mereka? Dan semua pertanyaan itu terjawab tepat saat kedua lelaki itu berpelukan. Semua orang tentu terkejut akan kenyataan yang ada, tanpa dijelaskan mereka telah mengerti bahwa kedua lelaki itu bersahabat yang artinya Edward adalah bagian dari _**The Darknes**_ **.** Tidak berbeda jauh dengan orang lain,Louise, Mattheo dan Nicholas juga tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat, terutama bagi Nicholas sendiri, lelaki itu tidak menyangka bahwa lelaki yang sudah dikenalnya selama belasan tahun adalah bagian dari organisasi hitam.

"Edward, kau?" nampak lelaki bermarga Park itu kesulitan dalam menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Maaf, Nick, tapi inilah kenyataannya dan kau harus menerimanya!"

Bak lesatan peluru, Nicholas langsung menerjang Edward dan memukul wajahnya.

"Jadi selama ini kau membohongiku? Kau mempermainkan persahabatan kita? Brengsek!" Nicholas kembali menghajar Edward seakan menyalurkan semua amarahnya. Sedangkan Dominic hanya memutar bola mata melihat perkelahian kedua sahabat itu, tidak perlu mencampuri urusan mereka-pikirnya.

"Kau sudah kuanggap seperti saudaraku, tapi ternyata kau mengkhianatiku."

"Siapa yang mengkhianatimu,Nick? Dari awal aku memang sudah tergabung dalam kelompok _**The Darknes**_. Hanya kau saja yang terlalu bodoh sehingga tidak menyadarinya."

Langsung saja kalimat itu membungkam Nicholas. Edward benar, mungkin dirinya memang bodoh. Keterdiaman Nicholas memberikan celah bagi Edward untuk melepaskan diri dari kungkungan sahabatnya. Dengan masih mempertahankan wajah dinginnya, lelaki itu kemudian berdiri dan membersihkan debu yang menempel di pakaiannya.

" _Honey"_ Natalie mencoba mendekati kekasihnya."katakan kau hanya bercanda! Semua yang kau ucapkan tadi hanya kebohongan."

"Aku serius! Dan berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikkan itu!"

"Bukankah kau mencintaiku?"

"Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu walau sedetikpun. Dan oh terima kasih atas jasamu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Moncong pistol teratah.

"Selamat tinggal."

Bunyi tembakanpun terdengar bersamaan dengan jatuhnya tubuh Natalie yang tidak bernyawa.

"Sudah lama aku ingin melakukan ini."

"Dan kau mendapatkannya."

"Kita pergi!"

kelompok itupun pergi tanpa memperdulikan kekacauan yang baru saja mereka Louise hanya pasrah saat tubuhnya di bawa oleh orang suruhan Edward, jiwanya masih terguncang. Bukan hanya Louise, semua orang yang ada diruangan itu juga merasakan hal yang sama. Siapa yang tidak terguncang menyaksikan pembunuhan didepan mata kepala sendiri. Namun Nicholas adalah orang pertama yang tersadar, merasa nyawa Louise dalam bahaya, lelaki berdarah Korea itu segera berdiri kemudian kembali menerjang kelompok terasebut, lebih tepatnya lelaki yang telah membohonginya.

"Lepaskan Louise! Tidak akan ku biarkan kau menyentuhnya!" Nicholas kembali melayangkan pukulan tetapi secepat kilat Edward menahan pukulan itu dan menghempaskan tangannya. Tak bersenggang lama iapun mengarahkan pistol kekepala Nicholas.

"Jika aku tidak memandang persahabatan kita selama ini, aku pasti sudah menghabisimu detik ini juga." Ujarnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa kau pikir aku masih menganggapmu sahabat?"

"Itu terserahmu. Yang jelas, kau harus menerima kenyataan." Setelahnya Edward dan kelompoknya benar-benar berlalu.

Selepas kepergian _**The Darknes**_ , perlahan Mattheo mendekati Nicholas dan menyentuh pundak lelaki itu dengan hati-hati. Lelaki bermarga Kim itu tidak bersuara karena dia tahu bahwa saat ini Nicholas tengah menahan gejolak emosi yang bersarang didadanya, Mattheo menyadari itu saat obsidiannya menatap kepalan tangan Nicholas yang begitu erat.

"Dia tidak akan lolos" seru Nicholas penuh keyakinan menciptakan kerutan diwajah Mattheo."kupastikan dia tidak akan lolos."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jika mereka berani melukai Louise walau sedikit saja, akan kupastikan mereka akan berurusan denganku."

Entah ini hanya perasaan Mattheo saja atau bagaimana, tetapi kalimat yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir tebal Nicholas membuatnya terlihat seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Deretan sedan berwarna hitam membelah kota Milan dengan gagahnya, suasana jalan yang sepi membuat deretan mobil tersebut melaju tanpa hambatan. Adalah Dominic yang sedang mengendari Mercedes Benz GLC bersama Edward disampingnya dan Louise yang tertidur pulas di kursi belakang lantaran pengaruh obat bius yang dihirupnya.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan pada lelaki ini?" tanya Dominic tanpa megalihkan fokus

"Sesuai perintahnya, bawa dia ke markas."

"Aku heran dengan idiot satu itu, hanya untuk menangkap tikus kecil seperti ini rela melakukan pengintaian selama 3 tahun. Sebenarnya apa yang ada dalam pikirannya?"

"Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti jalan pikiran nya. Yang terpenting kita sudah melakukan apa yang dia pinta, selebihnya biar menjadi urusannya."Edward menelan ludah, menimbang-nimbang apakah harus bertanya pada rekannya.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Dominic saat menyadari air muka Edward.

"Aku tidak yakin tapi apa kau merasa wajah Louise begitu mirip dengan seseorang?"

"Siapa?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa familiar dengan wajah itu."

"Dia seorang model, Ed, didunia ini siapa yang tidak mengenal seorang Louise Byun."

"Mungkin kau ada benarnya." Sahut Edward saraya mengangkat bahu acuh.

Tak bersenggang lama ponsel dalam saku Edward berdering, tanpa harus melihat ID si penelpon lelaki berparas rupawan itu tahu siapa yang tengah menghubunginya.

"Sepuluh menit lagi kami tiba, kau tunggu saja! Aku tahu, mainanmu tidak akan terluka sedikitpun, akan kupastikan itu."

" _So Funny_!" cibir Dominic sesaat setelah Edward memasukkan kembali ponsel nya.

Enggan menanggapi cibiran rekannya, Edward memilih memejamkan mata."bangunkan aku saat kita sampai." Yang hanya mendapat lirikan dari Dominic.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesuai dengan perkataan Edward, sepuluh menit kemudian _**The Darknes**_ tiba dimarkas besar mereka. Dari luar markas besar organisasi hitam itu tampak seperti rumah-rumah elit pada umumnya. Bangunan bergaya Eropa klasik dengan pagar besi yang menjulang tinggi, halaman yang begitu luas dikelilingi beberapa pohon sebagai penyejuk, adanya kolam ikan serta sebuah Gazebo untuk bersantai,dan juga terdapat fasilitas kolam renang indoor maupun outdoor. Mungkin yang menarik perhatian adalah terdapat dua buah patung singa berlapis emas dikedua sisi jalan menuju rumah tersebut, seakan melambangkan kekuatan sang pemilik rumah.

"Bagaimana cari kita membawanya?" tanya Dominic seraya melirik Louise yang masih dalam pengaruh obat bius.

"Menggendongnya."

" _Are You crazy?_ Dia pasti akan membunuhmu jika tahu kau menyentuh mainannya."

"Aku sudah pernah merasakannya, tidak masalah jika aku kembali mengalaminya."

" _Your so crazy, Ed!"_

Edward pun keluar dari mobil mewahnya, kemudian secara perlahan menggendong Louise. Jika dalam situasi normal, cara Edward menggendong Louise layaknya seorang suami menggendong pasangan hidupnya. Aroma wangi tubuh Louise tepat memasuki indera penciumannya, dan wajah rupawan sang model pun mampu dilihat dengan jelas. Kendati demikian Edward sama sekali tidak tertarik memperhatikan wajah indah tersebut, raut wajahnya tetap datar seakan-akan orang yang saat ini sedang ia gendong hanyalah sebuah patung.

Sama halnya ketika Edward menggendong Louise dengan perlahan, dengan perlahan pula Edward membaringkan Louise setelah mereka tiba disebuah kamar yang memang dipersiapkan untuk model tersebut. Tepat ketika Edward menyelesaikan tugasnya, sebuah benda dingin langsung menyentuh belakang dikepalanya. Lelaki itu hanya diam, tanpa menolehpun Edward sudah tahu siapa yang sedang menodongkan pistol padanya.

"Jika kau sekali lagi menyentuhnya, aku jamin kepalamu akan terlepas dari tubuhmu."

"Lakukan saja jika kau benar-benar sudah tidak membutuhkanku." Bukannya merasa takut, lelaki putih itu justru menantang sosok dibelakangnya. Dengan senyum timpang sosok itu menurunkan pistolnya,sedangkan Dominic hanya merokok di pojok ruangan dengan raut bosan.

"Berapa lama dia tertidur?"

"Satu jam empat puluh lima menit tiga belas detik setelah tiba dikamar ini" Sahut Dominic di pojok ruangan.

"Dan berapa lama lagi dia akan tersadar?"

"Lima puluh menit sepuluh detik dihitung dari sekarang."

"Kau selalu akurat."

"Karena aku tahu berapa lama reaksi yang diberikan oleh obat hasil ciptaanku."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Edward sambil meminum segelas _wine_ yang baru saja diterima."jika kau langsung membunuhnya, itu tidak akan seru."

Dengan langkah tegap, lelaki satunya berjalan mendekati Louise, kemudian membelai pipi mulus itu dengan lembut, puas membelai pipi, tangannya pun mendarat dibibir merah Louise. Senyum timpang kembali menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Tentu aku tidak sebodoh itu langsung menghabisinya. Aku ingin bermain-main dengan lelaki ini lebih dulu. Bukankah bermain-main sebelum eksekusi sangat menyenangkan!"

Seakan mengerti arah pembicaraan lelaki itu, Dominic langsung buka suara.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa padanya?"

Sosok itu berdiri namun tak melepaskan pandangan dari Louise."Jaga dia seperti kau menjaga nyawamu! Aku akan segera menghubungi William untuk mengurus transaksi di Mexico. Aku yakin banyak pria brengsek yang berani membayar mahal untuk dirinya."

" _As you wish!"_

"Dan Ed, pergilah ke Barcelona! Bereskan tikus-tikus pengganggu itu untuk ku!"

"Dengan senang hati."

"Tapi sebelum itu, temui lelaki tua tersebut dan beri imbalan sesuai dengan yang diinginkannya. Dan mari kita lihat, seperti apa masa depan bocah malang yang sedang tertidur ini."

 **TBC**

Maaf chapter kali ini tidak sepanjang chapter-chapter sebelumnya, padahal aku udah menargetkan setiap update setidaknya ada 2000 word, tapi apa daya otak ku lagi buntu banget belakangan ini. Chapter ini pun sebenarnya aku paksain ngerjainnya, jadi mohon maaf jika chapter kali ini amat sangat mengecewakan. Semoga next hasilnya lebih bagus dari ini.

Dan selamat tambah tua Mr. Park Chanyeol, maaf ya hadiah nya aku posting tidak bertepatan dengan hari ultahmu. Doa yang terbaik selalu menyertaimu Mr. Park

Dan terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang telah menyempatkan waktu membaca TWO. Maaf jika aku masih tidak ada apa-apanya.

Love you all


	7. Chapter 7

Hyurien92

Present

 **.**

 **.**

THE WILD ONE

Chapter 7

 **.**

 **.**

Cast

Louise Byun/Byun Baekhyun

Nicholas Park/Park Chanyeol

Edward Oh/Oh Sehun

 **.**

 **.**

Support

Dominic Zhang/Zhang Yixing

Mattheo Kim/Kim Jongdae

Valentino Garavani(OC)

Kim Kai(akan muncul nanti)

 **.**

 **.**

Genre : Romance, Crime

Rate ; M

Warning : Boys Love/Shounen ai

 **.**

 **Typo everywhere**

 **.**

 **.**

Note : disini aku menggunakan dua nama untuk setiap cast kecuali Valentino Garavani dan Kim Kai, harap pahami situasi saat aku menggunakan nama asli ataupun nama western mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Summary

Ketika perasaan itu datang disaat yang tidak tepat, apakah yang akan mereka pilih? Cinta? Ataukah mempertahankan eksistensi yang ada?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Valentino Garavani nampak terkejut dengan kehadiran sosok diruang kerjanya, firasatnya mengatakan bahwa tugasnya telah selesai, lelaki itupun berharap tugas yang selama bertahun-tahun diembannya mampu diselesaikan dengan hasil yang memuaskan. Tentu saja dirinya tidak ingin bernasib sama seperti para rekannya.

"Ini imbalanmu!" seru Edward seraya melempar sebuah amplop yang berisikan sejumlah uang. "Tuanku sangat berterima kasih atas jasamu selama ini, dan kau berhak mendapatkan imbalan yang sesuai."

Valentino kemudian membuka isi amplop tersebut, senyum timpang pun terukir di wajah keriputnya."senang sekali berbisnis dengan kelompok _The Darknes_."

"Tuanku juga telah memesankan tiket pesawat untukmu, anggap saja itu hadiah atas jasamu."

Lelaki Eropa itu nampak terkejut"benarkah? Tidak kusangka Tuan mu bisa bermurah hati."

"Tidak perlu berpura-pura, aku tahu selain dengan _The Darknes_ ,kau juga berkerjasama dengan kelompok Yakuza di Jepang yang notaben nya adalah musuh terbesar kami."

"Aku berkerja kepada mereka yang menguntungkanku, _Young man!._ Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan. Kenapa **Dia** sangat menginginkan bocah Asia itu? Apa yang sedang direncanakannya? dan kenapa **Dia** sampai meminta bantuanku untuk mengawasinya?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu apa alasannya, tugasmu hanya perlu mengawasi Louise dan sekarang tugas itu telah selesai."

" **Dia** benar-benar The Wild One."

"Pesawatmu berangkat besok pagi, pergilah! Dan jangan meninggalkan jejak." Edward membalik badan "dan satu lagi. **Dia** berpesan, kali ini kau selamat tetapi jika nanti **dia** melihatmu bersama musuh-musuhnya, nyawamu taruhannya. Jadi kurasa, kau tidak sebodoh itu menggali kuburanmu sendiri." Setelahnya Edward pun berlalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bau obat yang menyengat mengusik tidur Louise, hidungnya mengernyit merasa tidak nyaman dengan aroma tersebut. ingin rasanya Louise membuka mata, tetapi rasa pusing yang dideranya membuat lelaki itu sulit untuk membuka mata walau hanya satu detik. Sembari menahan rasa pusing perlahan Louise membuka mata. Hal pertama yang lelaki itu lihat adalah ruangan bernuansa putih layaknya sebuah ruangan rumah sakit tetapi berukuran kecil.

Menyadari ada pergerakan dari seseorang yang sedang diawasinya, Dominic pun mendekati Louise. Sontak saja itu membuat Louise terkejut.

"Tidak perlu takut, aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Ujar lelaki berlesung pipi itu dengan wajah teduh, tidak nampak sedikitpun bahwa dia adalah salah satu anggota organisasi hitam, membuat Louise tidak yakin apakah lelaki yang ada dihadapannya ini sama dengan lelaki yang telah menghabisi Jendral Kim saat ulang tahun Tuan Garavani.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

"Aku hanya memeriksa kesehatan dan tubuhmu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Memastikan kau baik-baik saja."

Setelahnya hanya ada keheningan, Dominic yang kembali sibuk dengan kertas-kertasnya sedangkan Louise yang berusaha menghilangkan rasa pusing dikepalanya.

"Minumlah air disampingmu, itu akan membantu meredakan rasa pusingmu."

Kendati merasa haus, tak lantas membuat Louise langsung meminum air yang disediakan untuknya, bisa saja terdapat racun di dalamnya.

"Itu hanya air putih biasa, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu tanpa perintah **nya**." Seloroh Dominic seakan mampu membaca isi pikiran Louise.

Kendati merasa ragu, namun rasa haus tak mampu ditahan Louise, ia pun segera meminum habis air tersebut dalam sekali teguk, membuat Dominic gemas akan sikap Louise.

"Selama kau bersamaku, kau akan selalu aman."

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu? Kau bagian dari mereka, bisa saja kau menghabisiku tanpa sepengetahuanku."

"Aku hanya menerima perintah dari **nya.** Dan **Dia** meminta ku menjagamu seperti aku menjaga nyawaku sendiri maka aku akan menurutinya."

Rentetan kalimat itu menimbulkan sedikit harapn di benak Louise, bisakah ia meminta tolong kepada sosok dideapnnya untuk membeskan dirinya?

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa membantumu keluar dari tempat ini." Ucap Dominic yang langsung membuat Louise terdiam. Dalam hati ia bertanya, apakah Dominic mempunyai kemapuan layaknya bisa membaca pikiran seseorang?

"Bagaimana kau?"

"Kau bukan orang pertama yang aku awasi tetapi kau orang pertama yang benar-benar aku perlakukan sengan baik."

Louise bukan orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti arti dari ucapan Dominic. Saat ini dirinya memang diperlakukan baik tapi siapa yang menjamin suatu hari nanti sosok berwajah malaikat didepannya ini berubah menjadi monster pembunuh. Melihat reaksi yang diberikan Louise, membuat lelaki satunya tertawa renyah.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu tanpa perintah **nya."** Yang langsung menciptakan kelegaan di benak Louise, setidaknya saat ini dia merasa aman untuk kedepannya akan dipikirkan nanti siapa tahu lelaki didepannya berubah pikiran dan membantunya keluar dari tempat ini.

"Oh ya, aku minta maaf karena menempatkanmu di ruangan sekecil ini. Kau pasti merasa tidak nyaman. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja menempatkanmu diruangan yang lebih besar, tapi aku tidak jamin kau aman disana."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, aku menjagamu seperti aku menjaga nyawaku sendiri. Artinya selama ada aku, kau akan selalu aman,tapi sayangnya aku tidak selalu ada disini. **Dia** bisa saja memberikan tugas padaku secara tidak terduga. Dan aku tidak mau selagi aku pergi kau tersakiti." Dominic mendekati Louise kemudian berbisik ditelinganya."Kau terlalu menggoda, siapapun pasti menginginkanmu mendesah untuk mereka. Dan aku berani menjamin, saat kami pergi kau akan menjadi piala bergilir. Semua bawahan kami tidak mungkin berani menyentuhmu, tapi tidak dengan beberapa sekutu kami yang berpikiran bodoh. Mereka bisa saling membunuh hanya untuk membuatmu membuka kaki lebar-lebar untuk mereka" Dominic pun menegakakkan badan.

Louise bergidik ngeri, tak mampu membayangkan bagaimana nasibnya jika harus menjadi budak nafsu lelaki bejat diluaran sana."Tapi bukankah itu bisa menciptakan perpecahan bagi kalian?"

"Asalkan bisa menyentuhmu, itu bukan masalah bagi mereka walau nyawa taruhannya."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Dominic segera beranjak dari ruangan tersebut. membiarkan Louise terlarut dalam pikirannya.

"Kenapa begitu lama?" tanya Edward setelah Dominic menutup pintu kamar Louise.

Dominic membuang nafas"Bukankah **Dia** menginkan hasil maksimal tanpa cela? Tentu saja aku harus teliti memeriksanya."

"Dan hasilnya? Kau tahu **Dia** tidak suka membuang waktu."

" _Perfect._ Dan kenapa kau masih disini? Bukankah kau harus ke Barcelona? _"_

"Penerbanganku masih tiga jam lagi."

"Lantas?"

"Aku ingin melihatnya."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Kenapa aku merasa sepertinya kau sedang menghalangiku?!"

"Saat ini keselamatan Louise ada ditanganku, dan aku tidak ingin mendapat masalah karena mu!"

Edward bersedekap."Jadi sekarang kau menjadi anjing penjaganya?"

"Aku hanya melaksanakan tugas yang diembankan kepadaku, dan tugasku adalah memastikan Louise aman."

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara." Tanpa mendengar protesan Dominic, Edward langsung saja memasuki ruangan Louise. Mendengar bunyi pintu yang dibuka secara kasar membuat Louise bangun dari acara tidurannya. Dan matanya pun melotot sempurna tatkala melihat Edward berjalan dengan raut datar.

"Kau menakutinya, bodoh!."

Mengabaikan ucapan Dominic, lelaki tinggi itu hanya diam tanpa melucutkan pandangan. Namun bagi Louise tatapan lelaki itu ibarat sebuah pisau tajam yang tengah mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

"Ap-apa y-yang kau inginkan?" tanya Louise takut-takut.

Edward tak segera menjawab pertanyaan itu, dia tetap diam mempertahankan wajah dinginnya, dan keterdiaman itu berlangsung selama lima menit.

"Kau memang barang berharga. Ku jamin banyak lelaki hidung belang yang berani membayar mahal tubuhmu walau hanya satu malam."

Diameter bola mata Louise makin membesar."kau bilang apa?"

"Aku tidak perlu memperjelasnya, ku yakin orang sepandai dirimu mengerti maksud ucapanku. Dan jika aku mau aku bisa saja membuatmu mendesah untuk ku detik ini juga. Kau benar-benar sangat nikmat,membuat setiap lelaki yang memandangmu ingin memakanmu." Edward kemudiann mendekati Dominic."Tugasmu kali ini tidak mudah. Pastikan dia selalu aman dan tidak tersentuh sedikitpun sebelum dibawa ke Mexico. Aku Pergi." Yang hanya mendapat respon bosan dari Dominic.

Selepas kepergian Edward, Dominic segera menghampri Louise.

"Jangan kau perdulikan ucapan bocah albino itu, Edward memang seperti itu. Sebenarnya Ed orang yang cukup setia kawan." Yang hanya ditanggapi Louise dengan diam."Baiklah, kurasa aku harus pergi. Kau beristirahat saja dan jika kau butuh sesuatu tinggal tekan tombol itu."

"Dome, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja." Sahut Dominic seraya tersenyum lembut

"kau terlihat seperti orang baik-baik. Bagaimamana bisa orang seperti dirimu bergabung dalam organisasi hitam?"

Dan senyum diwajah Dominic lenyap seketika. Menyadari perubahan lelaki berlesung pipi itu, langsung saja louise meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaanmu. Ak-aku-"

"Yang bisa kukatakan hanyalah aku berhutang nyawa pada organisasi ini, kau tahu? tidak mudah bagi anak berumur tujuh menjalani kerasnya kehidupan. Baiklah aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa." Dominic pun segera meninggalkan kamar Louise tanpa ada niatan menolehkan kepala.

"Dia benar. Louise Byun bukan lelaki bodoh."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu umpatan lolos dari bibir Jongdae, bagaimana tidak ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya lelaki Kim itu mencoba menghubungi Valentino Garavani, namun hasilnya nihil ponsel lelaki itu tidak aktif semenjak Louise diculik.

"Bagaimana?" dan ini adalah pertanyaan yang sama yang dilontarkan Chanyeol sejak Jongdae mencoba menghubungi Valentino membuat lelaki itu merotasikan bola mata.

"Tetap sama."

"Apakah kau sudah mendatangi rumahnya?"

"Tentu saja. Dan tebak apa yang kutemukan disana?"

"Apa"

"Rumah itu kosong, seperti tidak berpenghuni."

Jika dalam situasi normal mungkin Chanyeol akan menggeplak kepala Jongdae seperti yang sering dilakukannya pada Edward jika lelaki itu membuat lelucon garing.

"Ini sungguh aneh. Aku merasa curiga kepada Designer itu, apakah mungkin dia terlibat dalam penculikan Baekhyun?"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Mana mungkin Tuan Garavani melakukan itu."

"Itu bisa saja, buktinya saat ini dia hilang tanpa jejak. Kalau memang Tuan Garavani tidak terlibat seharusnya dia ada bersama kita sekarang, membantu mencari tahu keberadaan Baekhyun."

Jongdae terdiam, jika dipikir-pikir ucapan Nicholas ada benarnya."Tapi Nick, jika Tuan Garavani terlibat, kenapa beliau membantu Baekhyun? seharusnya dari dulu saja Baekhyun diserahkan kepada _The Darknes_."

"Permaninan. Bisa saja kan Tuan Garavani berpura-pura baik terhadap Baekhyun."

"Tapi aku tetap tidak yakin lelaki itu terlibat."

"Segala kemungkinan itu bisa terjadi." Dan setelahnya Jongdae hanya terdiam, entah apa yang tengah dipikirkan lelaki Kim itu. Akan tetapi sedikit banyak apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol mengganggu pikirannya, bagaimana jika apa yang dikatakan lelaki Park itu benar? Tak ayal segala pemikiran itu mengingatkannya pada hari dimana Baekhyun lepas dari pengawasannya, lebih tepatnya saat Jongdae meminta bantuan Tuan Garavani.

"Brengsek!" umpatnya menciptakan lekukan di wajah Chanyeol.

"Ada apa dengamu?"

"Kau tentu masih ingat hari dimana kau menemukan Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mengangguk." Saat itu aku juga meminta bantuan Tuan Garavani, dan kau tahu apa yang kulihat disana?"

"Apa?"

"Tuan Garavani tidak sendiri, ada seseorang bersamanya."

"Lantas? Ada yang aneh dengan hal itu? Mungkin saja orang itu kerabat, rekan bisnis atau apapun itu."

"Tuan Garavani mengatakan kalau lelaki itu adalah salah satu investornya dan yang terkuat. Dan akupun mempercayainya, tapi setelah mendengarkan semua yang kau katakan tadi, kurasa kecurigaanmu benar."Jongdae menarik nafas" Tuan Garavani terlibat dalam penculikan Louise."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Aku tidak pernah seyakin ini. Ketika lelaki itu melewatiku, aku merasa wajahnya sungguh tidak asing. Setelah kuingat-ingat aku yakin lelaki itu adalah Edward."

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras."Kurang ajar!" ucapnya penuh penekanan.

"Yeol!" panggil Jongdae, ada sedikit keraguan dalam nada suara."apa kau baik-baik saja?" alis Chanyeol mengernyit."maksudku setelah kau mengetahui siapa Edward sebenarnya." Kepalan tangan Chanyeol mengeras dan itu tidak luput dari perhatian Jongdae.

"Bohong jika aku baik-baik saja, nyatanya selama ini dia menipuku. Tapi bagusnya jika sampai Baekhyun terluka maka memudahkanku untuk menghabisnya."

"Kau terlihat seperti seorang psikopat."

"Begitukah menurutmu?"

"Hmmmm."

"Tidak perduli apapun,aku bersumpah jika Baekhyun sampai terluka, mereka tidak akan selamat."

" _Kenapa aku merasa lelaki yang ada dihadapanku ini bukan Chanyeol yang kukenal?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nampak seorang pemuda tengah duduk bersantai disebuah meja kerja, kepulan asap pun sering kali keluar dari bibir seksinya. Dengan ditemani sebotol anggur, lelaki itu sama sekali tidak terusik dengan pemandangan yang tersaji didepannya.

"Aku sudah memperingatimu untuk selalu berhati-hati dengan kepolisian Barcelona, kenapa kau selalu saja ceroboh?"

"Maafkan aku, _Sir_. Kumohon beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi untuk memperbaiki semuanya."

"Kesalahanmu sangat fatal, Pete. _And The Darkness didn't given a second chances!"_

Setelah frase itu terlontar, bawahan Edward sudah tahu apa yang harus ddilakukan. Langsung saja mereka menyeret paksa tubuh Peter yang sudah penuh luka kemudian menggantung lelaki itu dengan posisi terbalik. Tidak cukup sampai disitu, beberapa dari mereka juga melontarkan pukulan ke wajah dan tubuh Peter.

"Cukup!" perintah Edward setelah dirasa hukuman yang diberikan bawahannya sudah cukup. Dengan langkah pasti lelaki tampan itu kemudian mendekati tubuh lemah Peter.

"Ckckckc. Sayang sekali kau harus bernasib sial seperti ini. Sebenarnya kami menyukai cara kerjamu, tapi sayang kecerobohanmu tidak bisa dimaafkan." Perlahan Edwasd mengeluarkan senjatanya."sampaikan salam hangatku kepada mereka yang telah mendahuluimu." Dan dalam hitungan detik Peterpun tak bernyawa. Tubuh yang dulu gagah kini hanya bangkai tak berguna. Dan setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya, Edward pun mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya.

"Sudah kubereskan!" seru lelaki itu sembari menginjak bekas rokoknya.

" **Aku tahu kau tidak pernah mengecewakanku. Setelah ini pergilah ke Mexiko dan temui Mr Rudolf. Bilang padanya apa yang dia inginkan akan segera dia dapatkan!"**

"Hanya itu? Tumben sekali kau menyuruhku bertemu dengan si brengsek itu."

" **Lakukan apa yang kuperintahkan! Sisanya akan menjadi urusanku."**

"Apa aku boleh bermain-main disana?"

"Lakukan sesukamu!"

" _As you wish."_ Edwardpun memutus sambungan telponnya." Bereskan semuanya dalam sepuluh menit!"

"Kami mengerti, _sir_!

 **TBC**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

Mohon maaf jika update kali ini amat sangat lama, dan maaf juga jika ceritanya membosankan. Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang telah menyempatkan waktu membaca fanfic ini. Kedepannya semoga aku masih bisa menyelesaikan fanfic **The Wild One** soalnya kurang dari satu bulan lagi aku akan menyongsong hidup baru. Mohon doa nya ya agar acaraku kasih….


End file.
